The Tragic Song
by serina-phantom
Summary: This is a story of a vampire king who fell in love with a human. This is the story of why humans and vampires hate one another. This is the story of the tragic song that Yami, the king, sings every night... Yaoi. YYY BR MM SJ OH MN Please comment nicely!
1. The Human

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Okay, guys. This was a story that people might call me evil for writing, but you have to read it all the way to the end in order to get the whole plot!

Lucy: If you stop reading halfway through, you'll never understand what happened!

Me: There are many twists, and I expect people to enjoy it XD

Lucy: Please read on and enjoy. I intend to make people cry when this story is done, but it will be for sadness and joy.

Me: It has some humor, but not too much.

Lucy: Now, please enjoy the story that we worked so hard to put together. We have tried to make it so that everyone will enjoy it, but I guarentee that closer to the end, someone will hate me for writing it, but near the end, you will enjoy it XD

Me: Please read on and get the tissue boxes ready!

**_Chapter One: The Human_**

[Ryou's POV]

I guess you guys want me to start from the beginning.

Well, sadly, I can't do that. To go through 200 years of history and wars would take forever, and I know better than anyone that you mortals don't have forever. You have a limited time, until roughly 70 or less, sometimes more, and then you die.

Not like us vampires.

I've been alive nearly 350 years, though my body shows I am only sixteen years of age.

As wonderful as I make it sound, living forever can be a horrid thing. We vampires, you see, can not be killed merely by age. Disease and swords, as well as other weapons, can take our lives away in an instant.

But, enough of me yammering on.

You came for the story, so I'll stop talking and get on with it.

This story is about the Vampire King, my father.

No, Yami is not my father. Truth be told, he adopted me. He found me in the forests when I was old enough to walk, and he brought me back to his palace. I met many other vampires there, and then hre adopted me as his son.

I never thought of Yami than anything more than my dear father.

I never had feelings for him.

Not once.

Many of the vampires made fun of me because I was impure. Both my parents had been human, but somehow, I was born as a vampire. The pure blooded vamps called me a dirty blooded monstrosity, but Yami made them stop it.

He even made me the General of the West Army.

I served as a general, I still do, alongside with Bakura Touzoku, the general of the East Army. I love Bakura, and this time, I mean it as a lover. He and I are lovers.

But I shouldn't go off track. This is where the story shall get interesting.

No. This story is not about me. I'll admit, I play a giant part, but this tragedy takes place with the vampire king, Yami, and the human male whom he fell in love with.

Yami had gone on an excevation to a near by village. It was off in the country, and he wanted to see it. But, when Yami was there, he met a young man named Yugi Mouto, who was just a simple country boy.

Yami fell in love instantly and brought Yugi back with him.

I can see why, now that I think of it. Yugi was adorable. I never harbored feelings for him either, since I thought of him as a mother figure. I didn't realize I felt that way until recently, after the incident.

But, you must read on. If I told you the incident, it wouldn't be a suprise, now would it?

This is the story of Yugi, Yami, me, Bakura, and the other vampires. And of a jealous pure-blooded princess named Anzu Mazaki, who would one day aim to become the queen of the Vampires by Yami's side.

This is the story of the tragic song of the vampires.

One that Yami invented himself.

But this story takes place from nearly 70 years ago. So, we shall head back to that time. We shall head back, and I will show you... how the tragic song of the vampires, and their hatred over the humans, started and began.

This is our story.

The first time I ever met Yugi... was when I was coming back from the Conflict in the West.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

Ryou sighed and strode down the hallway of the kingdom, towards his room.

Even if he was in the comforts of what he dared to call his home, he kept to his lessons and walked with an even marching pace, head held high, back straight as a sword. He had been trained in the Vampire Military to walk as such.

It commanded respect.

Ryou strode by carefully, his heavy boots not even making a sound. He was dressed in black pants and white boots, and the top he wore was regal, royal-looking. He had chest armor to protect his heart, while everything else was a wide open target.

His hair, which usually was up in wars, was down now. Several strands were braided and held to the back in a small tie, but for the most part, his hair was down, swaying to his waist in soft silver waves. His eyes, dark brown, were staring straight ahead, locked on the path ahead of himself.

Ryou stopped in front of his bedroom door before carefully opening it. He closed the door swiftly after striding in.

His room hadn't changed.

Ryou looked to the mirror and held a strand of his long hair. He frowned slightly.

"I know I have to give my report to the King, but I think a bath is in order before all that," he said.

Ryou slowly unhooked his chest armor and slipped it off his shoulders. He placed it on the shelf near his bed, a red canopy covering it so that no one could peer into the bed when he was sleeping there.

Ryou unbuttoned his black longsleeve shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, revealing the corset-like camisole that he was wearing under it all. He kept his pants on, planning on removing them when he got to the bath. First, he'd make his bed. He was certain it was not made.

"Ra, two months without a bath. I must reek," he laughed silently.

Ryou took a step towards the bed and drew back the canopy, revealing his messy bed.

He stopped when he spotted a figure sleeping upon it.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou stared.

The figure was a young human male.

He was shorter than Ryou, laying sprawled out on the bed. He was clothed in one of Yami's large shirts, which was more like a nightgown for the small boy. The boy's skin wasn't as pale as Ryou's, and his hair was very similar to Yami's hair. Spiked black and crimson with soft blonde bangs.

The boy moaned in his sleep and rolled over, mumbling Yami's name softly.

Ryou grit his fangs and reached for the sword that he kept strapped to his waist. Fear consumed him.

"You..." he snarled. He drew the sword and aimed it at the boy's unarmed throat, not that the boy was holding anything else in his body for protection.

"Who.... are you!?" Ryou shouted, the sword gleaming. The tip rested an inch from the boy's neck. The boy moaned and opened his eyes before sitting up. His hair was messy from laying on the bed, and he glanced over to Ryou, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm..." the boy moaned. He looked to Ryou and flashed him a tired grin.

"Oh, you must be... Sir Ryou, right?" he asked.

Ryou twitched. How did this boy know his name? The boy got on his knees on the bed as Ryou lowered his sword. The boy bowed his head and flashed Ryou a greatful grin, showing that he wasn't scared of the weapon.

"I wanted to meet you. Yami talked fondly of you. My name is Yugi Mouto," the boy giggled. Ryou placed the sword in his sheath.

"Yugi?" he repeated. Yugi nodded and beamed.

"Yes," he said. Ryou frowned a little in confusion.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Yugi giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, messing his hair up even more. He looked around and then grinned again, his amethyst eyes glowing with joy. Ryou smiled inwardly. This boy was just an innocent child, barely even 20 years old.

Yugi looked away and flushed with embarrassment.

"You see... Yami said you would be coming home today, so I wanted to make your bed for a "Welcome Home" greeting, but then I fell asleep," he said. Ryou stared and then shook his head, a smile gracing his pale lips.

Yugi looked around.

"I haven't gotten used to this yet. How long does it take to adapt?" he asked. Ryou shrugged.

"Took me nearly 50 years," he admitted. Yugi gasped.

"50?! How old are you?" he paused after shouting. "If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly.

Ryou flashed Yugi a grin, seeing the boy's shoulders relax. He could sense the innocence from this boy. It was radiating like the light from the sun, which the vampires did not have a problem with. They feared nothing.

"I'm pushing 248. Gonna be 249 real soon," Ryou beamed. Yugi blushed and giggled.

"Well then, Happy Birthday!" he said. Ryou giggled back, something he had never done in a while. Something about this boy make him feel really light and happy.

Ryou folded his arms across his chest.

"More importantly, please comb your hair out. It's rather messy, if you don't mind me saying so," he said. Yugi flushed and sat down, instantly taking the comb. Ryou snatched it and placed it near Yugi's scalp. "I'll do it for you."

Yugi beamed.

"Thanks. You're so kind, Sir Ryou," he said. Ryou sighed, running the comb through Yugi's hair.

"Please. Just... Ryou, okay? Getting called 'Sir Ryou' irritates me. I'm not too fond of 'General' either, but since I am one, I go by it. But please, just Ryou. Okay?" he asked.

Yugi grinned widely and innocently.

"Okay. Ryou-san," he said. Ryou sighed in defeat and continued combing out Yugi's hair. It was still spiked, but the bangs were becoming smoother and less messy. He felt enjoyment out of brushing Yugi's hair. It made him relaxed.

So very relaxed...

"YUGI!!!"

The door banged open, and Ryou whirled around, hand flying towards his hilt. He stopped when he spotted Yami, the vampire king, towering in the doorway, panting heavilly as if he had been running around the palace the whole time.

Ryou grinned and walked towards Yami.

"Welcome back, Yami. How was your-"

"Yugi! Are you all right!?" Yami shouted, racing past Ryou and grabbing Yugi's shoulders. Ryou glanced over in shock. Yami sighed and gasped to catch his breath. "Did Ryou do anything to hurt you, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yami, how dare you make assumptions like that! Ryou is an innocent, wonderful boy, and he has been very kind! How dare you say such nasty things?" Yugi scolded. Yami gasped and puffed and then sighed once his breath was caught.

"Sorry. Got worried, was all," he said. He turned to Ryou. "Forgive the accusation."

Ryou waved his hand with a grin. "No problem. But, do you mind me asking who this person is exactly? I mean, not his name, but why he's here?" the silverette vampire asked. Yami sighed and rubbed his head.

"Okay, don't freak, but..." Yami looked at Yugi and snickered a little. He blushed crimson and turned to his adoptive son.

"Yugi is... my lover."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou stared.

And stared some more.

Moments passed, and still, he was in a state of shock.

In fact, saying the word 'shocked' would be putting it mildly.

The long phrase 'shocked to the point where not even the world ending and everything burning to the ground by flaming meteors would wake him up' would be an even better response to describe how he was.

Finally, something clicked, and Ryou snapped back.

"WHAT!?" he squealed. Yugi giggled slightly and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, drawing the vampire king close to his body. He smiled up to Yami, flashing his simple boy next door smile, the one he had given Ryou.

Only this one held more love to it.

"He's jealous," he giggled. Ryou narrowed his eyes and turned.

"Am not!" he roared. Yugi giggled more as Ryou stormed from the room. Yami laughed and patted Yugi's head.

"Sorry. My son can be a little impulsive. But he really is a good boy. He just needs some time to get used to you, Yugi. Soon, you'll be like his mother," he said. Yugi grinned and silently prayed that that was how it would turn out.

And that Ryou didn't hate him.

----Off in the Chambers---

"Ryou, may I ask something?" Anzu Mazaki, a vampire princess, asked. Ryou glanced up and over to her.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. Anzu sighed.

She fiddled with a lock of her short brown hair and with the hem of her white dress. She always dressed in white lace, and it made her look innocent. But everyone knew that he was spoiled, but she did care for her people.

Anzu looked to Ryou.

"Why is that boy from the country, who can't even write his own name, hanging around with Yami so much?" she asked. Ryou sighed.

"It's the other way around. Yami is hanging out with Yugi. They are in love," he said. Anzu gasped, horrified.

"B-but.... he's a mortal! He's illiterate, uneducated, and worthless!" she snapped. Ryou shrugged his pale shoulders and looked to the window, where the moon was floating above the sky in a cresent shape. Lovely.

"Maybe so..." Ryou whispered. "He is uneducated and illiterate. But, he makes Yami happy. And if Yami's happy, then I am happy. Or I will be when Bakura comes home," he said. Anzu blushed angrilly and slammed her fists down.

She looked out the window and snarled angrilly again.

"That wretch! I wondered why Yami was making that pyramid shaped necklace. He must be giving it to that human!" she bellowed. Then she whined and acted as if she were sobbing into her hands.

"How awful! To give a human such a lovely gift! It would be so much better on me!" she whined.

Ryou sighed in anger and stood up.

"Sorry. I'm busy. If you're going to complain, then do it to someone who gives a flying damn, all right?" he said before pushing past Anzu and making his way towards the doors. Anzu protested, but Ryou slammed the door.

Instantly silencing her.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[About a Week Later...]

Ryou strode down the hallway towards the garden.

He figured that if he was going to clear his thoughts, he might as well do it within the garden. He and Bakura usually went there, but with Bakura being off in the war for the moment being, he had to go all alone.

"It's just fine. I like being alone," Ryou lied to himself. He was trying to convince himself that he didn't need anyone.

But then again, vampires never were good liars.

Ryou walked past the garden, heading for the entrance, when he heard it.

"Yugi..."

Ryou stopped and stood with his back against a pillar, listening to Yami and Yugi, who were both sitting in the base of the garden. Yugi had changed into another of Yami's giant shirts, the buttons closed so it looked like he was wearing a tunic.

Yami stood with his arms around Yugi's shoulders, head nuzzled into the mortal's neck. Yugi was staring at the pendant around his throat.

"Eh? Yami, are you certain I can take this?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"I call it the Sennen Puzzle. I made it for you, my Yugi," he whispered. Yugi blushed and leaned up against Yami. Ryou smiled inwardly, though it was a sad smile. Something about seeing his 'dad' with this man made him... sad.

Ryou heard Yugi clear his throat.

"Um... Recently, I've noticed that Ryou-san has been really distant. He's always frowning, and I think he might be feeling neglected," Yugi said. Ryou's eyes went wide.

'_H-he's worried about me?_' he thought.

Yami sighed.

"Ryou's like a son to me, and I a father to him. He had nothing when I found him. Not even clothes. I gave some to him and raised him as my own. Poor Ryou. I haven't spent any time with him. He must be feeling neglected," he said.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. I'll spend more time with him during the day. But... he seems to really dislike me. And I think it's because I stole his father," he said. Yami shook his head slowly.

"No. Ryou just has a fear of humans. His parents did throw him to the streets before he could stand, you realize. Poor thing. He doesn't hate you, Yugi-koi," he said. Ryou frowned and closed his eyes, looking down at his hands.

'_What horrible person am I? To hate someone so innocent?_' he thought.

He heard Yugi sigh and then stand up. He looked over his shoulder to see Yugi standing with his gaze towards the sky. Towards the moon. Yugi was smiling, and the moonlight reflecting made him look like an angel.

Yugi turned to Yami with a smile.

"Yami, I worry that you aren't happy. Is a person truly happy? If no one wishes him happiness, then is he truly happy?" Yugi asked. Yami frowned and started to speak, but Yugi cut him off from it again.

"Yami, even if I die, I want you to smile for me, okay? I will pray for your happiness, and the happiness of your kingdom. Because..." Yugi turned towards Yami and grinned.

"My happiness isn't as important as yours," he said.

Ryou gasped and felt something streaming from his eyes. He reached up and touched his cheek, looking at the clear liquid. He frowned and looked to see Yami embracing Yugi, whispering sweet words to him in a loving fashion.

Ryou frowned, sniffled, and walked away.

He turned, tears still shining, and spotted Anzu, watching from the pillars.

Tears sailing down her cheeks from her teal colored eyes.

Ryou went forward and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, drawing her from the pillar. Anzu looked at him sadly. Ryou wiped his eyes and flashed her a small grin. "Let's leave them to themselves, all right?" he said.

Anzu slowly nodded and then left. Ryou stayed and then looked to the sky.

"No one has ever wished Yami his happiness. Not even me, and I'm supposed to be his adoptive son," he said. Ryou choked back tears and rubbed his eyes, sobbing into his hands while the two lovers held one another.

None of them hearing what Ryou had to say.

"Compared to us, Yugi, you're a very beautiful star indeed."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Ryou's POV]

Several months passed after that incident.

I saw Anzu watching Yugi from a distance, sobbing her heart out as she did. It was no secret that she hated humans, and that her heart burned for Yami. But she also wanted the kingdom to prosper.

I didn't care for her motives.

Bakura returned home after those months, and heard of Yami's lover.

Needless to say, he was happy, but he did tell me that he was sorry my 'father' was taken away. I smiled and told him that I didn't feel that I had been replaced, but somewhere in my heart, something was crying its own heart out.

However, after those months, Yami and Yugi finally slept with one another.

I could tell because I could hear them both moaning from the bedroom. In fact, there was no one in the castle who couldn't. Anzu bawled the whole time she heard it, but Bakura and I were too busy with our own deed to notice it.

But, this story's not about me.

It's about Yugi and Yami.

What I never knew was that, when humans have sex with vampires, whether they be male or female, they are able to produce children. This was a shock to even Yami, who, being the vampire king, should have known of this.

Either way, Yugi concieved their child, and they both awaited the day it would be born.

I was jealous, because there would be another distraction taking my father away from me, but Yami told me that, even if I was adopted, he still loved me as if I had been his own flesh and blood child.

That alone was enough to make me happy.

However, when Yugi was halway through the pregnancy, he stuck by me very often. He told me that he wanted me to think of him like a mother figure, but I told him I could not. He always called me Ryou-san, and no mother refers to their child as "-san".

I just couldn't do it.

No.

I didn't hate Yugi.

But, I will be honest and not lie, saying that I'm the good guy here.

I will admit, in my honesty, that I disliked Yugi at first. Mostly it was for stealing my father from me. I couldn't tell my other reason. Maybe it was how naive he was, or how innocent and trusting he was of me.

Heh. Whoever heard of a human trusting a dirty-blooded vampire.

Bakura would have my head for calling myself that, but it's true.

Either way, I started to like Yugi more and more, and I gained respect for him. I had to admit, him being able to have a child was a little creepy, but I learned to get around that. I was so happy for him and Yami, or so I acted.

I really did feel happy, but, the pain in my heart for him taking my 'father' was too great.

But, little did I know, that this miracle...

Would soon become a tragedy.

------

Me: Okay! Chapter one, and we're already hitting the major plot of the story!

Lucy: The next chapter might get me killed, however!

Me: Now! If you don't enjoy this story, please leave and go away! Don't comment meanly. Just... pack and go, all right?

Lucy: Plus! There are many twists and turns, so please don't give up on the story halfway.

Me: Please look forward to the next chapter!

Lucy: Please comment and tell me your favorite part, okay?

Me: Thank you all and please review nicely or not at all! No flamers! I'm serious!


	2. Ready Moon

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Here is the next chapter!

Lucy: Some people might be pissed, but please, **review** on chapter one if you have not!

Me: Please?

Lucy: And please don't stop reading it! No matter what! You'll see why near the end of the story!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Two: Ready Moon_**

[Several Months Later...]

Ryou stood before a small hut in the village of the Vampire Kingdom.

He knocked once and then waited.

Not an answer.

Ryou knocked once more, but still notm a movement or an answer came from behind the door. The vampire general, decked out with his armor on, sighed and grabbed the handle of the antique door, clenching it close. He felt a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I'm coming in," he called, pushing the door open.

Once the door opened, it found Yugi sitting on a small chair, dressed in a long white shirt, a shawl on his shoulders. He was holding a book in his hands, and once he heard the door open, he glanced back.

The small boy was instantly filled with joy.

"Oh! It's Ryou-san!" he said. Yugi slowly rose up, struggling to stand.

"You came... all the way here to see me. I'm so glad. I'll go and brew some tea for you, okay?" Yugi said. Ryou shook his head slowly.

"There's no need to trouble yourself. I'm all right. Plus, if you overwork yourself, then it's not good for the baby," the silverette said. Yugi frowned and placed a hand on his swelled stomach and nodded once.

Ryou came over and handed the flowers to Yugi.

"Those are from Bakura and me. Consider it... a congradulations present," Ryou said. Yugi smiled widely.

"They're lovely. Thanks, Ryou-san," he laughed. Ryou frowned and nodded once.

"N-no problem. Besides, you are Yami's husband, therefore, I should technically be your son. So don't trouble yourself over me, all right?" he said. Yugi looked into Ryou's brown eyes and then gave a small nod.

"All right," he said, sitting down. Yugi then smiled sadly.

"But seriously. Ryou-san could not possibly call me his 'Mother', right?" he asked. Ryou frowned and then closed his eyes.

"If you wish to be... a mother to me, then I will allow it," he said.

Yugi gasped. "R-really?" he breathed. Ryou nodded, and Yugi clapped happily, laughing and cheering to himself. Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled before sitting down on the chair that was right in front of Yugi.

The less movement for Yugi, the better it would be for him.

Ryou leaned his head back and sighed.

"Your due date is any day now, right?" he asked. Yugi nodded and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah. I just hope Yami comes back in time," he said. Ryou smiled.

"Never underestimate the king," he said. Yugi grinned and then looked out the window, towards the moon. Yugi sighed and looked hurt. Ryou knew what it was about. It was about the vampire princess who loved Yami.

It was about Anzu.

Ryou closed his eyes and placed a hand over Yugi's.

"Pay no heed to Anzu. She may say she hates you, but I don't think she does. She'll fall for someone else. That happened with Kaiba. She loved him, saw Yami, and completely forgot all about Kaiba," he said. Yugi nodded.

"I'm glad then," he smiled. Ryou frowned and then looked away. He heard Yugi clear his throat.

"Just the fact that Ryou came to visit me... made me so happy," Yugi whispered. Ryou frowned and then flashed Yugi a small grin.

"Well... you are like my mother. And, if Yami is the father of the baby you carry, then I guess that makes me like the baby's big brother, huh?" he asked. Yugi nodded and then looked out the window and smiled.

He turned to Ryou and patted his hand.

"You're a good boy, Ryou. And a great general. You'll make a fine big brother to the baby," he said. Ryou nodded carefully.

He then looked to his hands and flashed Yugi a small frown. Yugi could sense that something was wrong, but he waited until Ryou told him before he started asking questions of the silverette vampire general.

Ryou frowned.

"To tell you the truth, Yugi. I dislike you. I disliked you, let's say. You were so easily happy, and the fact that you carry Yami's baby means that he will care for that child, his own blood child, more than me, a mere adopted child. But..." Ryou sighed.

He then turned and smiled at Yugi.

"The thing that irritates me the most is the me that thinks that," he said. Ryou then looked to the skies.

"You may only live another 50 years, and then, I'll probably take care of your child for you. I feel sorry for your short life, but then again, it can't be helped," he said. Yugi frowned and then flashed Ryou a tiny grin.

"Sounds more like 'I'm waiting for you to die'," he giggled. Ryou frowned.

"Even if, I pray for your happy life. And may you have a wonderful child. Plus..." Ryou giggled a little and smiled at Yugi.

"There are ways to make you a vampire," he said. Yugi gasped and then smiled. Ryou looked to the skies, saw the moon rising, and then turned his back to the star-haired mortal. He took a step forward and then went towards the door.

He turned and bowed.

"I will come back tonight, so you aren't lonely. Please bear it until then," he said. Yugi grinned.

"You'll stay with me, so that if the baby is born, I won't be all alone?" he asked. Ryou turned his back to Yugi and nodded once, a grin on his face.

"You know it," he said before stepping from the house, closing the door behind himself. He frowned at the skies for an instant, drew in a deep breath, regained his composure, and then headed for the castle like the general he was.

Then vanishing into the night.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Ryou's POV]

That night, after my work, I told Bakura I was going to visit Yugi.

He understood fully and let me go alone.

He and I both knew that Yugi was due any day, but some thing could happen to make the baby come early. Best to be ready and alert in case that happened. I went and patrolled the streets carefully.

Not a movement was around.

Yugi's lights were off, so I had assumed he was merely sleeping.

It was late after all.

[Normal POV]

"Yugi?" Ryou called, tapping on the door. He wasn't given an answer. Ryou frowned and knocked a bit harder before stepping into the house.

"Yugi? Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to see how you were. How are you feeling, Yugi?" he called. Yugi didn't answer. Ryou frowned and stepped into the house fully, closing the door right behind him. He took a step forward.

And stepped on something hard.

"Huh?" Ryou peered down and spotted the book Yugi was reading on the ground.

"This book..." Ryou breathed. He gingerly picked up the book and placed it on the table. He then stepped forward and glanced around the house. He came near Yugi's bedroom and saw the door open a small crack.

The inside was dark.

"Yugi-"

Splat!

Ryou blinked and then looked down at his foot, seeing that he was standing in a puddle of dark liquid. He blinked and then looked into the room. Ryou saw that things were smashed, the signs of a struggle in the room.

Ryou gasped.

"Yugi!" he cried. No answer. "YUGI!!" he tried louder, but still, no answer. Ryou raced into the room and pushed it open.

The sight of crimson met his eyes.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Ryou's POV]

I had no idea what was going on.

One moment, I was walking into the room.

The next...

Crimson.

The walls, floors, bed, everything.

Coated in the liquid.

My eyes darted around, and I spotted a hacked up blob on the ground. The smell was terrible, and I almost gagged. I rounded the bed and peered down, and something in my brain must have snapped somehow.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

The image wouldn't leave my head.

"W-what... what.... what..." I stammered. That was all my mind could process. Tears flooded my eyes, and I shuddered horribly. My body was shaking like I was about to have a seizure, and then the tears poured.

"Why did this..." I breathed.

I didn't remember what happened next.

But I remember screaming loud, as if someone were tearing into my heart with a wooden stake, the tears flowing like waterfalls.

------

Me: Oh my God, what is Ryou seeing?

Lucy: Please everyone, don't shout at me and please **don't** stop reading!

Me: The story will have a happy ending... You'll all see!

Lucy: Please review nicely and please review chapter one as well!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	3. Scream

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chap.

Lucy: Please comment on chapter one and two first.

Me: Please read the whole story all the way through! No matter what, you must see the ending, or nothing will make sense!

Lucy: Please no rude comments!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Three: Scream_**

[Ryou's POV]

I kept on screaming as loud as I could manage.

My throat was raw, and it hurt bad just to call and cry.

But I had no choice.

That was all my brain could function at this time. My tears were pulsing, and my heart was in two.

The figure I had thought of as my mother, was laying before me, tears of blood coming from his blank eyes. His stomach was torn open, and I imagined that the thing in the pile was the baby, carved from his stomach.

Thinking that made me scream and sob even harder.

How could someone do such a horrid thing?

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

"Ryou!" Bakura bellowed as he came charging into Yugi's home.

Ryou's scream had been loud enough to make everyone in the palace hear it. Some people were scared as to what was making such a noise of horror, but Bakura took his gang, his friends as he called them, and went towards the house.

The gang; consisting of Otogi, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Honda, Marik, and Malik; raced in after Bakura and stopped when they found the door to Yugi's room partially opened. Ryou was standing with his back to everyone.

Bakura stepped forward.

"Ryou?" he whispered. Ryou shuddered and turned, tears streaming from his brown eyes.

His pupils were wide, small dots, and he looked as if he had witnessed death. The vampire was sobbing, shaking, trembling. He reached forward and pointed towards the bedroom where Yugi usually slept.

Bakura walked in, eyes wide.

"W-w-w-what?" he breathed in horror.

The gang followed and gasped in horror at what they saw laying near their feet. They were all gasping and panting in horror. None of them wanted to believe what was laying right before them, but they couldn't do anything against it.

Yugi was laying before them.

Coated in crimson blood.

His stomach was torn open, the baby having been torn from within him. He was a bloody heap, mangled and looking as if he had been in horrid pain. The room showed signs of a struggle, and there was crimson everywhere.

Bakura cradled Ryou, who was sobbing his heart out, pupils wide and small. Bakura shuddered.

"Ryou..." he whispered. Ryou choked and sputtered out his sobs, crying his poor little heart against his lover's chest. Bakura held him and stroked his hair lovingly. He sobbed hard as well and closed his eyes.

"W-what do we do?" Otogi breathed. Jonouchi gulped.

"G-gather the investigators. That's all we can do," he said. Bakura nodded and then turned so his back was facing Ryou. He sent Ryou a message to stay with the corpse, and then he and the rest of the group left to get the other troops.

Ryou kneeled near Yugi and smiled sadly.

"Poor Yugi..." he whispered. His hand found Yugi's, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ryou looked up, tears cascading from his cheeks. He sobbed, but still smiled.

"How are you going to be a mother to me now?" he asked.

Once those words left his lips, Ryou's screams of sorrow and his wretched sobs of agony were heard from the palace once again.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Several Hours Later...]

Ryou watched as the men carefully went to moving the body. They made certain that Yugi was treated with the best care, and placed into a small coffin.

The coffin had moons carved into it. It was also made from the wood that Yugi loved so much.

Ryou frowned and then closed his eyes. One of the investigators came up and stood near him. He breathed in and then touched Ryou's shoulder.

"We have no leads. All we know is that the pendant, the Sennen Puzzle, is gone. Also, the fetis was carved from his stomach. Such a horrid thing for someone to do, no?" he asked. The silverette vampire sneered and walked forward.

"No leads?" he asked. The man nodded.

Ryou frowned.

"Find the pendant. Find that, you find the murderer," he said. The investigators nodded. They then turned to leave, but Ryou silenced them with a simple breath.

"Wait," he called. They stopped and then Ryou turned towards them.

"I will tell Yami. No one else tell him," he said.

The people turned, but they noticed that Ryou was right. Since Yami was off in a war area, making peace, if he knew of Yugi's horrid murder, he'd freak and possibly kill someone. Then it would start a war with the humans.

Ryou frowned.

"I shall tell him. If he knows of Yugi's death before he comes home and sees me, I will tear whoevr said it in half and devour them!! Understand!?" he roared, eyes wide, fangs growing larger than before.

The investigators nodded, and then Ryou rubbed his temples. He turned and started to leave the room, sobbing silently.

"I have to be alone," he said.

And then he vanished.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[One Day Later...]

"Make way for King Yami!"

Ryou stiffended and pursed his lips together. He hadn't slept the whole night, and he looked terrible. He had taken a bath and cleaned up his face, but his eyes were still wide and he was ready to sob anytime.

But not yet. He had to show Yami first.

He could cry about it later.

Yami slowly made his way into the throne room, smiling and looking cheerful.

Ryou frowned. '_This will destroy him,_' he thought.

Yami stopped before Ryou and laced his arms around his 'son's' throat and held him close. Ryou gasped when Yami drew back, smiling widely. "Ah, my son. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you," he said.

Ryou opened his lips and then closed his eyes.

He drew in a small breath and then, in the most serious voice he could, uttered a single phrase.

"Yami... There's... something I have to show you."

------

Me: Oh Ra. This will not turn out good at all.

Lucy: What will Yami's reaction to Yugi's death be?

Me: Please read. The story isn't even halfway done yet.

Lucy: We still need Yugi's killer, where his pendant is, and something Ryou said in chapter two comes back and plays an important part.

Me: So please read the whole thing. Thanks for your time. Please review.


	4. Reaction

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter. rather short. Please comment on the other chapters first before reading this one if you haven't already XD

Lucy: Yami learns of Yugi's death.

Me: But there is a twist after this story, so please read on!

Lucy: A happy ending might happen!

Me: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter Four: Reaction_**

Ryou lead Yami down the streets towards Yugi's cottage.

Yami, still unsure of any badness, looked around and then beamed when he saw that they were coming towards Yugi's cottage. He, himself, had asked for it to be built, just the way Yugi wanted it to, and Yugi had said that he loved it.

"We're seeing Yugi? What's up?" Yami asked. He then grinned.

"Was the baby born? It was due any day!" he called. Ryou kept his silence and lead Yami, lips pursed.

Yami tilted his head in confusion.

"Son?" he called. Ryou still made no movements, other than his feet marching. Yami kept his silence and kept a careful eye on Ryou, who was swaying towards the house. He was moving like a general, instead of normal, like he did when he went to visit Yugi.

Something was up.

"Ryou?" Yami called, but Ryou didn't speak or look in his direction.

Yami watched as Ryou went to Yugi's door and stopped. Yami looked and saw that the lights were off in Yugi's cottage. He frowned a little.

"His lights? But it's only 1:00 AM. Yugi's never asleep at this time, unless he;s exhausted," he said. He looked to Ryou, whose head was low. Yami frowned and gently stood near the silverette vampire.

Ryou pushed carefully on the door, creaking it open. He bowed once.

Yami, feeling strange, slowly walked into the room.

Ryou closed the door, and then took the lead. He walked into the bedroom, Yami following close behind. Once in the bedroom, Ryou stood to the side, letting Yami fully make his way inside and see what was going on.

His heart nearly stopped pounding.

The room was coated in crimson blood. There were signs of a struggle, and on the bed, laid mass of flesh. It was a figure.

The figure had spiked hair, but his stomach was torn open. The figure was coated head to toe in crimson blood.

Yami shuddered and then looked over in Ryou's direction. Ryou was silent for a few seconds. Yami stammered.

"W-who is this?" he asked. Ryou frowned and looked away. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and then he wiped them away as instantly as they formed up. He then looked to Yami and cried his heart out with his next words.

"It's Yugi."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami's eyes widened, and he looked to the bed once more.

His heart was racing, and he felt as if his heart were going to break right in half. Seeing what he was seeing was just too much for anyone, whether they be human or vampire, to witness such horrid things. It was too much.

Yami stumbled and looked to the sobbinf silverette.

His horror, along with his shock, made his thoughts click before he could ask any other questions. His mind clouded over with rage and fear. His Yugi, his beloved, was dead. Gone. Never to come back to him.

Yami's hand was instantly at Ryou's throat.

Ryou groaned as he was slammed against the wall, Yami's nails digging into his neck. Ryou gagged, saliva dripping from his lips, and he peered into Yami's eyes. Yami looked pissed. Pissed beyond all belief.

He uttered one thing that made Ryou want to start sobbing his heart out.

"Why did you kill the man I love!?" Yami roared, fangs bared.

------

Me: Oh no! Yami thinks Ryou killed his precious Yugi!

Lucy: What will happen next?

Me: Please read on and don't flame! And don't worry about Yugi! His killer will be found, and something might happen that's good!

Lucy: Please read on and enjoy it!

Me: Please review!


	5. Secrets

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chappie. Please review on all the others if you haven't already XD

Lucy: Yami thinks that Ryou killed Yugi!

Me: Will he believe the truth?

Lucy: Read to find out!

Me: Please enjoy this story!

**_Chapter Five: Secrets_**

Ryou gripped Yami's wrist to try and make him stop, but he couldn't pry his step-father's hand off of his neck.

The silverette gagged a little and peered up into Yami's eyes.

They were so red they were almost black. Wide and wild with fear, anger, terror, so many emotions at once that it was nearly impossible to guess what emotion Yami was feeling the most of now.

"F-fath...er..." Ryou gagged as Yami squeezed slightly harder. Yami bared his fangs, which looked more menacing.

"Don't even speak. How could you do such a terrible thing to him?" he roared. Ryou gasped and tried to tear Yami's hand fromm his neck, but he was unable to.

"I-it wasn't... I didn't...." he whispered. Yami squeezed harder, making Ryou cough up small flecks of blood. Yami sneered and then gave Ryou the most hate-filled look he had ever given him before. Ryou's eyes went wide with tears.

"You disgusting dirty-blooded vampire!" Yami yelled. Ryou's eyes went wide and he felt tears streaming from his eyes.

"You wretche-"

"Why are you so sure it was me who killed Yugi, huh!?"

Yami gasped and stared down at Ryou. Ryou's head was lowered, his bangs falling in front of his eyes so they weren't visible. He still had the saliva coming from his lips, and he was still gripping Yami's wrist.

Ryou chuckled softly.

"I-I'll admit I didn't like Yugi until recently. I really didn't enjoy him until tonight," he said. Ryou frowned.

"But you know, I don't think there was anyone who would have loved your more than Yugi did. I -cough- think you and he were the happiest. You were at your happiest when around him, happier than you were when you were with me, your adoptive son. I chose to believe that the reason was that I was merely adopted and didn't have as much value as Yugi did or your own flesh-and-blood child would have.

"Even so.... I didn't hate Yugi. I disliked him, but never hated. I was in tears when he was killed. So..."

Ryou frowned and grit his teeth, lifting his head up to show Yami the tears that were falling from his eyes. Yami's eyes went wide.

"HOW COULD I KILL SOMEONE WHOM I CONSIDERED AS MY MOTHER!?"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami's eyes went wide, and he dropped Ryou.

The silverette slid to the ground, gripping his throat and gagging. He coughed and sputtered, shaking his head slowly. He then looked to see Yami looking at his hands with wide, confused eyes, trembling violently.

He looked horrified.

"Oh, Ra... What's going on with me? I almost strangled my son..." he whispered. Ryou felt relieved to be called Yami's son again.

"I-it's fine. If Bakura were killed, I'd suspect the same. And, as you think, I did have a motive. It just wasn't me," he said.

Yami nodded and then turned towards Yugi. He walked forward and placed his hand on the bed where Yugi was laying. He frowned and then turned his back to Ryou. The silverette vampire heard Yami draw in a sharp gasp.

"R-Ryou?" he called.

"Yes, Yami?" Ryou called back. Yami turned slightly.

"Please leave me be for a little while, okay? Please? I have to be alone," he whispered. Ryou gave a small nod and carefully exited the cottage, closing the door behind him. He sat down and propped his back against the wall.

Ryou curled his knees up to his chest and sobbed softly.

Listening to what was going on inside.

Inside the cottage, Yami reached down and carefully picked Yugi up. He had to be careful, or else something bad would happen to the body. The vampire king looked down with solemn eyes and frowned.

"Yugi..." he whispered, as if the star-haired mortal would just wake up.

"Come on, Yugi. Wake up, okay?" he said softly. Yami saw all the blood around the room, and the harsh tear in Yugi's stomach, but he didn't want to believe it. If he convinced himself that Yugi was alive, maybe he would come back.

"Yugi... Yugi...!!" Yami's cries became more and more frantic. He saw that crying to Yugi was getting him nowhere, so he merely wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and drew him in close, tangling his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Poor Yugi. You were supposed to rule the kingdom with me. Ryou was going to research ways to make you a vampire. You and I were going to raise our child together, and Ryou was going to teach him to be the next General. Why did you have to die?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. Ra, you must hate me now! Dammit! I knew the baby was going to be born any day and I still wasn't here for you! Dammit!!" Yami shouted, punching the wall.

He hit it several times, tearing his fist open and adding more blood to the walls.

Yami drew in a breath of air to calm himself down.

"Yugi, I love you. Please, wake up. I'm not the only lonely one. Ryou... who just started seeing you as his mother, is heartbroken. How could you just leave us like this? Yugi...." Yami whispered as tears started streaming from his eyes.

He clenched the little mortal as close as he could...

And screamed.

A scream of agony and sorrow that no vampires ever knew the vampire king had within him.

The scream was heard all through the kingdom, and it brought tears to everyone's eyes. The scream was followed by sobbing and curses, damning fate and damning himself for letting it happen to the man he loved.

Ryou frowned and curled up tighter to himself.

'_Yami... no... Father, I am so sorry. But, I've done something I can never tell you,_' he thought. Ryou slowly stood and looked to the moon.

'_I have secretly taken some of Yugi's blood into me, therefore, I have drawn in Yugi's spirit. Or, whatever was left of it. And with this..._' Ryou gently bit down on his wrist and some blood flowed free, spirnkling to the ground in small drips.

'_After I find who killed Yugi... And when Yami- no, Father rips them apart..._'

Ryou drew in a deep breath of air.

'_I can commit the most forbidden act of all vampires...'_

------

Me: Poor Yami! :(

Lucy: His Yugi is dead! But what is the most forbidden thing for vampires?

Me: Read on and you'll find out!

Lucy: Plus, Yugi's killer will be found! In the next chapter!

Me: Please read on! And review nicely!


	6. K is for Killed

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The very next chapter is up!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Some very important things will happen in this chapter! I promise!

Lucy: Please **review** on the other chapters if you have not done so already!

Me: Please enjoy it and have fun XD

**_Chapter Six: K is for Killed_**

[Ryou's POV]

A few weeks have passed since that day. And Yami has become very distant to every single last one of us.

I feel upset by it, but I know exactly why he is like this. It's because the one man whom he fell in love with was killed in the most brutal fashion imaginable. No one could even think up such nasty crimes in this village.

But there was no avoiding it.

Yugi had been murdered and had the baby torn from his stomach, and then the baby was hacked to pieces.

But, I found out even worse news.

We did testing on who died first, and it turned out that the baby's blood was fresher. That meant that Yugi was alive when the baby was torn from within him, and Yugi had to watch in agony while his baby was hacked to pieces.

Then, he was killed.

I know not who did it, but I commanded myself to be the one to find out. I took full charge of the burial and the body. I made certain that it was treated with care, and placed inside a small coffin which I had hand-crafted for Yugi.

I had planned on putting him in it on two occasions. One: If he died 50 years later from old age. Or two: If we were found a way to make him a vampire, too. I had never planned on putting Yugi in this coffin so quickly.

It was heart breaking.

Every time I saw Yami, he was giving someone an order, and then he'd lower his head, a hurt, pained look on his face. He looked as if he were going to start crying any moment, but I knew that he wouldn't.

However...

What pained me the most was that, even if Yugi was like my mother to me...

I...

Couldn't do a thing.

Everyone in the castle was rattled.

Honda had to keep on cradling Otogi just to make him stop crying. He and Yugi had been close friends, and now he was gone. Kaiba and Jonouchi were raging about killing the murderer when they were found, but I told them that Yami would be the one to kill the killer when we found him or her.

Marik and Malik were sent off to conflicts in the South and North. They wanted to stay, but as Yami said, "We can't allow this to interfere. If other nations know of our sorrow, they will come and invade us."

So, Yugi's death was kept hidden from them.

Anzu, however, was the only one who didn't act different. She was still the same, stuck-up snob who cared for her appearance and almost nothing more. She did care for the country, as much as all the vampires.

Lately, I saw her hanging around with Yami, nuzzling up against him and trying to cheer him up. She told me once that she believed she could melt Yami's frozen heart and make him his cheerful self once again.

But that is something she can never do.

When Yugi died that day, Yami's heart did not freeze like Anzu had believed it had.

No.

When Yugi died...

Yami's heart _died_ with him.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

"The status on Yugi's burial is coming along well, Father," Ryou said.

Yami, who was in his chamber, nodded once. He was sitting on the window-sill, looking out towards the moon. He looked hurt, very hurt. But Ryou couldn't blame him. His heart must have been throbbing with guilt.

He hadn't cracked a smile since Yugi's death. Ryou felt horrible for telling him, but he couldn't lie. Vampires were terrible liars.

Ryou frowned.

"His funeral will be soon. It's a closed casket funeral, since the body was so mangled," he said. Yami nodded carefully. Ryou sighed.

"There are no leads on who killed Yugi. We have some scents, but all of them point to servants who were in the palace during the time when Yugi was killed. We have no idea who could have done it, because everyone has a witnessed allibi," he said.

Yami still stared at the window, and Ryou needed to check if he was listening.

"However. Something was missing. Yugi's pendant," he said.

Yami perked up slightly and turned towards Ryou, eyebrow raised in confusion. Ryou sighed and slowly shook his head. '_At least that got his attention for the time being,_' he thought. Yami then rose to his feet.

"Pendant?" he asked. Ryou nodded and made a puzzle shape with his hands.

"Yeah. The Sennen Puzzle. The one you hand-crafted for Yugi. It's gone," he said. Yami nodded slowly and then looked to the ground. "So, to find the killer, we find the pendant. Simple as that. I'll be getting on it shortly," Ryou said.

As he turned to leave, Yami stopped him.

"Ryou... I'm... sorry for calling you dirty-blooded. I was.... just so shocked, and-" Ryou smiled, which stopped Yami from speaking.

"It's just fine. That's what sons do. Forgive," he assured. Yami frowned before laying on his bed. Ryou saw this and turned, walking away from what he was seeing. He went out the door and closed it, leaning up against the wall.

Ryou sighed before walking towards his room.

He stopped and closed the door, laying on his bed. He sobbed softly and removed his armor, leaving on his corset-camisole, his black pants, and his boots. He tapped forward and then closed his eyes as a servant came to the door.

Ryou frowned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Miss Anzu asks if you could come and help her take her bath," she asked. Ryou groaned and rose to his feet.

"I'll be right there," he said. The servant nodded and then left.

Ryou waited several moments, just to irritate Anzu, and then he opened his bedroom door and stepped out towards the opposite side of the kingdom, where Anzu's giant bedroom was located, since she was the princess.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"About time you showed up! You took forever to get here, you stupid dirt-blooded vampire!" Anzu cried the moment Ryou stepped into her room, throwing her shoe in his general direction. It missed, but it was still irritating.

Ryou heaved a soft sigh and bowed his head carefully.

"I am so very sorry, Princess Anzu. Please forgive my rude behavior. I am a mere general while you art a lovely," he gagged to say it. "princess who should not have to wait on me. Please forgive me," he said, reciting an apology.

He hated it, but Anzu, being a princess, had the power to do anything.

And she commanded respect.

Anzu thought it over and then waved her hand, which let Ryou stand up straight once again.

"All right. See to it that it doesn't happen again," she said.

Ryou sighed and then brought Anzu towards the mirror, where she handed him a comb. He combed out her short brown hair, since that was her procedure for taking a bath. She's comb her hair and make sure she looked good before slipping into the bathtub.

Anzu rocked back and forth in her chair.

"So..." she said. Ryou frowned.

"You don't seem to shaken by Yugi dying. Why not?" he asked out of the blue. Anzu didn't hesitate to answer and gave a soft chuckle, as if Ryou had asked why the sky was blue. She laughed over the smallest thing, in her opinion.

Anzu opened her eyes and grinned.

"Honestly?" she asked. Ryou nodded.

"Okay. Personally, I think Yugi was a worthless human. Sure, I feel bad that he's dead. But it's mostly about Yami whom I feel sorry for. I mean, he liked Yugi so much, and to have him killed would be a tragedy," Anzu answered.

Ryou drew in a breath and waited for Anzu to continue.

"But, this kingdom doesn't need a human ruler. It needs two strong vampires. It doesn't matter. Yami may find the killer, or he may not. Won't matter. It won't bring Yugi back to him ever again, right?" she continued.

"Poor Yami, going on about something so small. I honestly think Yugi was weak. Of course mortals due so easily," she smiled. Ryou frowned as Anzu stood slowly and grabbed the buttons of the back of her dress.

She gave them a small tug, and the dress came open.

Anzu started slipping it over her head, showing her in her underwear for a quick moment before she replaced it with a bathrobe. '_Thank you, Almighty Ra,_' Ryou thought. Anzu threw her dress to the bed, but something fell.

It fell from the pocket and clunked to the ground with a metallic thud.

Anzu's shoulders tensed, her eyes darting towards the source. Ryou followed her gaze and peered at what had fallen from her pocket and clunked to the ground. Once he spotted it, his brown eyes went horribly wide.

The Sennen Puzzle.

Yugi's pendant.

------

Me: Anzu murdered Yugi!!!!!

Lucy: She had his pendant and everything!

Me: Next chapter! We'll find out how this will turn out! Especially since Ryou knows who did it!

Lucy: This won't be good!

Me: Please review nicely and we will update as soon as possible!


	7. Victim

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter! **PLEASE! READ THIS OPENING COMMENTS!!**

Lucy: If no one has commented on chapters five and six, or even read them, please do so!

Me: Thank you all for being so kind and doing that!

Lucy: We love getting reviews on all the chapters XD

Me: So please be kind and do that for us!

Lucy: This chapter is a turning point as well, for many people and for the whole plot, so please read it and pay as much attention as possible!

Me: Here it is!

**_Chapter Seven: Victim_**

[Ryou's POV]

I was shocked.

Yugi's pendant was laying on the floor, right near Anzu's dress.

There were small blood stains upon it, but I chose to ignore those. I knew exactly how they got there, so I didn't need to hear it from Anzu. My rage was slowly taking me over from the inside out, and my heart was pulsing.

My mind was blank.

Finally, all I remembered doing was shouting at Anzu some of the worst names I had ever heard.

[Normal POV]

"You whore! What did you do!? Bitch! You mother fucking slut! What have you done!?" Ryou bellowed, his fangs growing longer, eyes wide. Anzu backed up and grabbed for the pendant, wrapping her hand around the small string.

She held it and then glared at Ryou, but he could see her trembling.

"H-how dare you address a princess as such. I should have you execute-"

"SHUT UP!!" Ryou bellowed, slamming the sheath of his sword against Anzu's face. Anzu cried out and slammed against her bed, her hand instantly flying to her crimson cheek. She rubbed it gently and glared.

Ryou was clenching the sheath so hard that it nearly broke in half. He shuddered and then glared at Anzu.

"What... have you done? Tell me now, before I crack your skull open..." he whispered. Ryou shuddered, gripped his sheath harder, to the point where he heard a crack, and then he glared evilly at Anzu like he never had before.

"TELL ME WHY YOU KILLED YUGI!!"

Anzu stayed silent for a few moments, rubbing her cheek. Ryou felt like slapping her with the sheath again, this time hard enough to break the sheath and Anzu's cheek. But he kept his patience and waited for her to answer.

Finally, Anzu gave him her story.

"Fine. I'll confess. I did murder Yugi. I was just... so angry that a weak mortal like him was hanging with Yami! Yami deserves a princess like me! Not some worthless country boy who can not even spell his name without screwing up! I was so annoyed with him. You were too, from what you told me," she said.

Ryou frowned.

"I admit I didn't enjoy Yugi, until recently, but I never hated him," he snarled. Anzu shrugged and continued.

"Anyway, what really set me off was when Yugi concieved Yami's child. That was unfair! I was the one who wanted to be the mother to his first ever child! But no. That weak mortal had to get the honor of doing it!

"That set me off the edge. I grew angry. But what really set me off was the fact that the baby was a halfbreed. The most horrid of sins! How could Yami make a child with that human, and then expect someone not to kill them! I was fed up with it, and I knew Yugi was due any day.

"That got me to wonder, 'What if I killed Yugi? Yami wouldn't know it was me because he's not here.' It was the perfect time. I went and slaughtered Yugi and stole his pendant. After all, it looks so much better on me, anyway," she finished.

Ryou snarled and gripped his sheath tight, his knuckles turning white with effort.

"But why...? What did you hope to gain from murdering Yugi?" he asked. Anzu shrugged and then sighed.

"Two things. One, the purity of our nation. Vampires are pure. We don't need halfbreeds. I can barely stand you, who was born of mortal parents," she snarled.

Ryou felt his heart pulsate, but Anzu continued.

"My main reason was to get Yami's love. I was supposed to be married to him, until he fell for that mortal. Once he came, our marrage was nothing! We were to be married in 50 years, but he got married to that human! I meant nothing to him anymore!" she roared.

Ryou glared.

"He never loved you. You just made yourself believe that," he said. Anzu waved her hand.

"Doesn't matter. My goal was to get Yami to have a frozen heart, and when he had nothing left, I'd melt it with my charm, and we'd fall in love. Simple as that," she said with a victorious chuckle.

Ryou shook with rage, but he kept himself under as much control as he could.

"So then why? Tell me... Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?" Anzu countered. Ryou grit his fangs and then glared at her with as much venom as he could manage.

"Tell me why you felt the need to tear Yugi's unborn infant from him, slaughter it right before his eyes while he was in agony, and then slaughter him!! Tell me why, you whore!!" he shouted in rage.

Anzu sighed and looked away.

"I do not regret it. In fact, that was my aim. I was originally just going to kill Yugi by stabbing him in the chest, but that little monster... what he said to me made me angry," she said with a dark chuckle. Ryou frowned.

Anzu cackled for a little while before turning to face Ryou, a wicked grin on her lips.

"You wanna know what he said to me?" she asked.

Once Ryou nodded slowly, she remembered what had happened when she had gone into Yugi's cottage to stab his heart. She remembered what had made her give him such an agonizing and horrid death.

She remembered.

---Flashback---

_Anzu stormed into Yugi's cottage and aimed the knife towards him._

_"Yugi, I've come to destroy you," she growled. Yugi glanced over and looked at Anzu, but showed no fear of the blade that she had aimed towards him. Yugi reached down and placed a hand on his stomach and sat on the chair._

_"If you wish to kill me, go ahead. I will not stop you," he whispered._

_Anzu was about to do so, when she heard Yugi chuckle a little. Not a chuckle of evilness, but one of purity and joy._

_"You know. I didn't hate you, Anzu. I really liked you. And even if you kill me, I will not hate you. I couldn't ever hate you," he said. He placed his hand over his stomach. "I live for Yami and for our baby. I live for Ryou, since he's like my son. I live for them."_

_Yugi looked to Anzu._

_"So, kill me if you wish, but this baby is half vampire. Even if I am dead, he is close enough to the due date that if he is taken from within me, he will be alive. So, when I die, the baby will live on by Yami's side. At least I won't fail him," he said. _

_Anzu narrowed her eyes and shuddered._

_"And, I still love Yami," Yugi continued softly. "Even if he isn't here, I'll always love him. I realize that you do too," he said. Yugi then flashed her a grin._

_"I'm sorry I took Yami from you. I just want to be friends," he said._

_Anzu shuddered and shook with rage, her hands clenching around the knife. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. She felt her rage bubbling. He was making fun of her. She just knew that he was trying to insult her._

_'Be friends with him?' she thought. Anzu then raised the dagger._

_"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!" she roared._

_And after that, her horrid torture on Yugi began._

_And even after that..._

_Yugi still didn't hate her._

---End Flashback---

Ryou shuddered as Anzu told him what had happened. Yugi hadn't hated her, not even when he was laying on the bed, moaning and sobbing in agony. He had said that he didn't hate her for what she did, and...

He said that he was sorry.

Ryou grit his teeth.

"You had nothing to be sorry for, Yugi. If anyone should be sorry..." the silverette vampire sobbed and narrowed his eyes, raising the cracked sheath and smashing it towards Anzu, cracking her in the cheek again with it.

"It should be me for not realizing who killed you sooner!!!"

Anzu was thrown to the wall again, and she glared at Ryou. Ryou raised the sheath and his eyes narrowed, he was waiting for the final blow. Anzu squeaked and covered her face with her hands, shaking.

Ryou stopped and slowly lowered the sheath.

"No..." he breathed dreamily. "No, I can't kill you. Yami would be angry. I'll let him kill you," he said.

Anzu narrowed her eyes.

"How? How is he going to find out about this?" she asked in a snotty attitude. Ryou flashed her a wicked and dark look.

"I'm going to inform Yami of what you've said. And if he doesn't believe me, he can read my thoughts or drink some blood and see this scene. He'll know I'm not lying. You don't have to read the minds... of the people you trust(1)," he whispered.

Anzu shuddered at the thought of Yami coming to kill her.

That's what he would do the moment he found out she had killed Yugi. He wouldn't even hesitate on killing her.

Anzu frowned and strode towards Ryou.

"No. You won't tell Yami that I was the one who brutally murdered Yugi," she said. Ryou flashed her a cold look.

"Why not?" he challenged. Anzu reached forward and placed her hand on Ryou's chest, right above his camisole.

Her fingers went in different places. One by his neck, right at the base. Another right at his heart, another towards his left shoulder/collar, another towards his right collar, and then one right in the center of his throat.

Anzu gave him a tiny smile.

"You'll never tell anyone anything ever again," she whispered.

Suddenly, using her dark magic, being a vampire, her nails grew into long spikes and shot forward, growing to be about twelve inches of pure sharp, iron-like blades. Each of them vanished within Ryou's collar area where her fingers were placed.

And came out through the back of his shoulders.

Running him through.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Ryou gasped in pain as the nails pierced through his collar area, running through his heart and one of his lungs.

Being a vampire, this didn't kill Ryou instantly, but if left unchecked and if he didn't get medical attention, he would die from blood loss within a few hours, or longer.

Anzu tore her nails from Ryou's throat, shrinking them back to normal. Ryou stiffened before he crumpled to the ground, gagging up streams of metallic blood, his eyes wide with fear and pain. He was panting and moaning in pain, the blood soaking his white camisole.

Soon, he was laying in a puddle of his own crimson life force.

Ryou gagged and slowly reached towards Anzu, a glare on his face. His heart pulsated with pain, and his form racked as if shocked with lightning. Ryou moaned crumpled to the ground, gasping and panting heavily.

Anzu stood near him and giggled darkly.

"Poor baby. If you hadn't figured me out, you wouldn't have had to die," she said. Anzu then turned and snickered.

"Guess it's all your fault," she whispered. Ryou moaned in agony.

"Bakura... Bakura... Save me..." he whispered. Anzu rolled her eyes and kicked Ryou in the shoulder, hearing him scream in agony. She grinned and kneeled by him, her eyes narrowed with anger and evilness.

"He won't hear you. The doors are locked, and no one is allowed in the Princesses' chambers unless the princess says so," she giggled. Anzu then walked and climbed towards her bed, giving an exxagerated yawn.

"Oh, I'm tired. You'll bleed to death soon, so I'll take care of you tomorrow. I can make up a story that you rescued me from three rogue vampires," she said. Anzu reached for her lamp and snickered evilly.

"I'll take good care of Bakura," she winked before clicking the light off.

Within moments, Anzu was asleep.

[Ryou's POV]

I laid in agony.

My heart had been pierced, as well as my collar, my throat, my lungs, all of it.

I was bleeding, laying in a thick gloppy puddle of my own crimson essence. My eyes closed and I laid down against the ground flat, noticing that the pain was starting to diminish if I didn't move around too much.

But that didn't matter.

I had failed.

I found Yugi's killer, but I couldn't stop her.

Yugi must have hated me.

I never actually got to tell Bakura how much I loved him.

I never taught Jonouchi math. I never beat Malik in wrestling. I never defeated Marik in arm wrestling. I never got to blackmail Kaiba. I never even got to admit that I was proud to be called Yami's son, even if I was just an adopted mess.

All I could do now was lay on Anzu's floor and silently weep. I had failed everyone. It was my job to find the killer and report to Yami, and I had failed. I had failed Yugi and the rest of my kingdom. Three innocent vampires could be killed because of Anzu's lie.

But what could I do? I could barely even move without gut-wrenching agony. My strength was gone.

All I could do was lay in agony and wait.

While Anzu left me to die.

------

Me: NO!! Anzu's trying to kill Ryou as well! (1) Remember this line! It's important in the next few chapters!

Lucy: Dammit!

Me: What's going to happen now? Ryou's the only one who knows that she killed Yugi, and now, he's being left to die!

Lucy: You'll all see next chapter!

Me: Please review and when we get reviews on chapters** five, six,** and** seven**, we shall update! XD Please give us comments on those chapters! We like to know how we did!


	8. Recreation

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter! Please review the others first!

Lucy: Ryou was left to die in Anzu's room!

Me: This is what he does about it.

Lucy: Please read on and find out what Ryou does! Will he just sit and die? Or show Yami who killed his beloved?

Me: Please enjoy this chapter XD

**_Chapter Eight: Recreation_**

[Ryou's POV]

My eyes weakly opened, and I saw that it was still dark in Anzu's bedroom.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I was certain that it had been a while. I had been out cold for at least an hour or longer. It wasn't much longer than that, since I still was not dead from blood loss.

I hissed softly as I pushed myself up, and then fell to the carpetted ground with a dull thud.

The thud made Anzu shift and moan in her sleep, but then she mumbled Yami's name lovingly and rolled over, giggling to herself. I rolled my eyes and then managed to grab hold of the bed and stand up.

Blood streamed fromthe five holes in my collar and shoulders, and I breathed heavily.

My lungs hurt everytime I took a small breath, since they were both punctured. I groaned to myself and started to stagger towards the door.

But then I stopped.

I was going to originally go to Yami and tell him, but there was no proof of Anzu killing Yugi. The only proof... was her fingerprints on the pendant, which Yugi never let anyone except me, himself, and Yami touch.

Only family could touch it.

It was that special to Yugi.

I turned.

No way in Hell I was going to let Anzu keep something that valuable.

I staggered towards where she had thrown the pendant, seeing it lay near my puddle of blood. I grabbed the string and drew it close. Anzu still hadn't awoken, and I moaned softly in agony as I made my way to the door.

I had to be quiet.

Anzu would really kill me if she woke up and saw me leaving.

I grabbed the door handle, thankful that Anzu was such a deep sleeper, and drew it open softly. Light from the hall spilled in, and then I stepped out, leaving a trail of blood skidding across the carpet to the door.

When Anzu saw it, she would know that I escaped.

But that didn't matter.

I had the Pendant.

I had escaped.

I was in the castle.

And now...

I was going to the throne room to tell Yami what Anzu had done to me. And to tell that she was the one who had killed his beloeved Yugi. No way in Hell was I letting her get away with something like that.

I took off for the throne room.

Filled with agony because it was on the other side of the castle, and because I had five holes in my body.

All of them bloody and still bleeding.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

Ryou moaned in agony as he took several steps down the hallway.

His heart was pumping blood, which was seeping through the five holes that Anzu had made within his body. He felt tears forming, but he didn't do anything to cry. He couldn't give up yet. He could cry all he wanted to afterward.

Ryou looked weakly at his hand and closed his eyes.

'_Yugi, help me..._' he thought.

Almost as if on cue, Ryou felt the pain vanish for a few moments, and it felt like two soft hands were on his shoulders. The invisble fingers snaked down Ryou's shoulders, to his wounds, and applied pressure.

Ryou moaned quietly in pain, but soon, the pain vanished for an instant. Ryou felt a boost of strength, and then dashed off towards the throne room.

The warm hands were starting to slip away, and the pain was returning, but Ryou was close enough now that even the most agonizing of pains wouldn't stop him from reaching the throne room where he needed to be.

Ryou stopped once the fingers vanished.

The pain returned instantly.

"U-unnnn!!" Ryou moaned and collapsed to his knees, groaning in agony. He panted heavilly and then glared in the direction of the throne room. He could hear Bakura laughing from that room, obviously trying to cheer Yami up.

Ryou pushed himself up and stumbled to the door.

He leaned on it for a few moments and then pushed the door open. He stumbled inside, and everyone smiled in his direction.

Until they saw the blood.

And then...

Silence followed.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

The silence was broken by Bakura first.

"RYOU!! NO!!" he shouted, racing towards the silverette general.

Ryou whispered Bakura's name and then collapsed forward into Bakura's arms. Bakura dropped to his knees, holding Ryou close to his chest. He stared at the wounds in Ryou's chest with a look of absolute horror.

"No... No no no!! What happened!?" he shouted.

Yami and the rest of the gang came racing over. Yami was shaking with horror. But no one could blame him for being horrified of seeing his adopted son in such a bloodied and horrible state such as this.

Yami had just lost his lover and his unborn child.

Now, there was a chance of him losing his adopted son.

Yami dropped near Ryou and gingerly touched him. Bakura, who wouldn't have let anyone touch Ryou otherwise, allowed Yami because he was Ryou's adoptive father. Yami shuddered and looked at his son.

"Ryou..." he breathed. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

Ryou moaned and weakly opened his eyes.

"Unn... K-Kura.... Father..." he whispered. Bakura held him closer, gritting his teeth as tears leaked from his eyes. Yami breathed in horror, his own tears not shedding yet. He knew that he had to be strong.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered, gently running his fingers over the five small holes in Ryou's collar area.

Ryou moaned and gasped in pain.

"T-the one who did this to me... and killed Yugi was..." he whispered.

Yami's eyes went wide when he heard that Ryou had been wounded by the one who killed Yugi. He felt his rage growing, and he had to know who had caused it. Because when he found out, he would rip them apart!

Ryou reached down and carefully picked up something. He held it in his hand and moaned weakly, his strength fading.

"I found this... unn... when Anzu took off her dress. It... fell from inside her dress..."

Ryou held up the item, and Yami felt his heart nearly stop, his eyes widening.

It was Yugi's pendant.

------

Me: Oh no! Ryou's fatally wounded! But that isn't all...

Lucy: Yami knows that Anzu murdered Yugi!!!

Me: What's he going to do to her?

Lucy: We'll have to read on and find out in the next chapter! His reaction stretches out into two chapters.

Me: Please review so that I can update for you guys XD


	9. Horror

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Anzu wakes up and sets herself up for death!

Me: This won't be good!

Lucy: Please read on!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Nine: Horror_**

_Inside Anzu's Room..._

Anzu rolled over and then slowly awoke from her bed.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once she was done, she smirked evilly.

"Time to pretend," she whispered. She then looked towards the ground. "Hey, Ryou. You dead?" she called. She clicked the light next to her on, and her teal eyes went wide with horror at what awaited her.

A puddle of blood and a trail.

Leading to the door.

Ryou gone.

"Dammit!" Anzu snapped. She put on her frilly white dress and then looked around for Yugi's pendant. Her eyes widened when he saw that it was gone, and there was blood right where it had landed when she tossed it.

That meant Ryou had taken it.

And he was going to tell Yami.

"No!" Anzu breathed in horror. She was going to get discovered!

"I'll kill him this time! This time, I won't give him the pleasure of dying on his own! I'll rip him to pieces!" she shrieked.

Filled with rage, Anzu tied up her dress and stormed from her bedroom, seeing the blood trail heading away from her chambers. She followed it to the hallway and then realized exactly where Ryou had dragged himself off to.

He was going to the throne room.

To Yami.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Stupid mother fucking general! He's so fucking stubborn!" she snarled.

Anzu followed the bloody trail down the hall, noticing it was less worse than it was in her room. She thought that was strange, but she didn't think too much of it. She was too angry to focus on the size of the blood.

She had to hurry before Yami found out the truth.

Anzu stopped before the throne room door and sighed deeply. She put on her best smile and would pretend she knew nothing of it. If Ryou had no proof, then she was as good as innocent for the time being.

Anzu threw the door open.

"Yami my love! I'm here!" she called in a bubbly voice.

The moment she entered, Bakura lifted his head up. He was on his knees, cradling Ryou. His head had been buried in the crook of Ryou's neck, and Ryou's head was leaned back as if he were head, his skin pale, breaths coming in harsh, ragged gasps.

Yami was standing in the center of the room.

Anzu beamed.

"Yami-koi!" she called. Yami stiffened. Bakura snarled at Anzu.

"You mother fucking slut!!" he roared. Anzu narrowed her eyes and strode past Bakura.

"Someone should keep you on a leash, General," she taunted. She then launched herself at Yami and embraced him. She grinned and snickered to herself. Yami still didn't know what she had done, or that it was her.

Her plan was working.

Yami didn't move anything except one of his hands. Anzu tilted her head in confusion and looked down to see what was in his hand. Once she spotted it, her heart beat furiously, and she was trembling and murmuring in horror.

Yami was holding Yugi's pendant.

Only one thought came to Anzu.

'_H-he knows..._' she thought in pure and absolute horror.

------

Me: Of course Yami knows!

Lucy: Now, Anzu is going to pay!

Me: It starts in the next chapter! Which will be updated when I get some reviews XD

Lucy: Please enjoy the next chapter and prepare for Anzu's death! Which she deserves for what she did to Yugi, their unborn child, and Ryou!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	10. Tremble

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Yami's rage, Anzu's horror, and Ryou's redemption!

Lucy: Plus, Yami goes psycho and becomes like a monster, his true rage.

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Ten: Tremble_**

Anzu gasped and trembled as she stepped backwards.

Yami smirked evilly, his fangs growing down to the end of his chin. He smirked, eyes flashing bright red. The cape that he wore transformed into bat wings, flapping forcefully. The vampire king felt his hair sway in a nonexisting wind.

Yami took a step forward, and Anzu shuddered.

Yami snarled in anger.

"How dare you murder the one I love?" he roared. Anzu shuddered and sobbed.

"I hated him! I loved you, but you never loved me! And when Yugi was going to have your child, I... grew jealous and killed him!" she cried. Yami's eyes went wide and then he narrowed his eyes at her and looked to his hands.

"Tell me..." he growled.

"Did Yugi suffer?" he whispered.

Anzu frowned and didn't want to tell the truth. She gulped and shook her head slowly.

"N-no. H-he died quickly without any pain," she lied. Yami glared at her and launched himself forward. Anzu gasped as Yami opened his mouth and buried his fangs into her throat. She gasped when she realized that he was sucking her blood.

And seeing her memories.

That's when she realized Ryou was right.

You don't have to read the mind or see the memories of someone you_ trust_.

And Yami didn't trust Anzu.

----Anzu's Memories of Killing Yugi---

"No!" Yugi cried as Anzu stabbed him in the arm. Yugi sobbed as he was thrown to the bed. Anzu leaped after him and landed above him. She snickered and raised the knife before lowering it towards Yugi's stomach.

Yugi gasped.

"W-what are you going to do?" he whispered. Anzu smirked.

"Gonna tear that baby from inside you and then I'll rip you apart!" she roared before stabbing Yugi in the stomach.

Yugi's cries of agony were horrible while Anzu hacked away at the child, tearing it from Yugi. Yugi screamed in agony and horror as Anzu stabbed the infant countless times, blood splattering around the room.

Yugi screamed in agony as the pain became horrible.

Anzu then raced over and slapped him with the knife, hacking his jaw open. Yugi screamed for Yami to save him, then he started screaming in sorrow and agony as Anzu tore into him with the knife.

Once Anzu was done, Yugi smiled weakly to her, though he was in terrible pain.

"I... still don't hate you... But Yami will... destroy you... Yami, my love..." he whispered.

And then Yugi died.

---End Memories---

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!" Yami roared when he tore his fangs from Anzu's throat. Anzu screamed in horror and turned before she tore from the throne room, her neck bleeding profusely. Yami glared after her, eyes wide with anger.

He roared into the sky.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!!!" he bellowed before taking off after Anzu.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Back in the Throne Room...]

Ryou moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He moaned in agony and sat up. Bakura gasped.

"Ryou!" he cried. Ryou looked over and choked softly.

"W-where's Yami?" he asked. Bakura pointed to the door.

"He chased Anzu out and I think he's going to get his revenge on her. He's Hell-bent on killing her," he said. Ryou gasped and then leaped up, moaning in pain and slumping down, grabbing where his wounds were.

Bakura stablized him.

"Don't move too much! You're wounded!" he scolded. Ryou moaned and pushed himself up before staggering forward.

"S-stay here," he ordered. Bakura obeyed, knowing that Ryou knew what he was doing, and he'd keep him in the mental block in anything happened to go wrong.

Ryou stumbled after where he could hear Anzu and Yami. He could hear Anzu's screams, Yami's roars. Ryou grit his teeth in agony and kept walking forward, looking around and thinking to himself softly.

_'I have to hurry.. Before Yami becomes the one thing that Yugi wouldn't want,_' he thought.

------

Me: Oh dear! Ryou's going to try and stop Yami! Not from killing Anzu, no. Just changing his method of his revenge. You'll all see why in the next chapter XD

Lucy: Please enjoy!

Me: Yami's really scary in the next chapter!

Lucy: He is going to call Anzu all sorts of awful and horrid names!

Me: Please review and prepare for 'Angrilly-Pissed-Off Yami!!'! Please review!


	11. Revenge

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Part one of the Anzu torture!

Me: Yami's revenge!

Lucy: Here it is!

Me: Enjoy!

**_Chapter Eleven: Revenge_**

Yami leaped into the air and landed full-force on Anzu's body, smashing her into the ground.

Anzu groaned as her spine nearly snapped. Yami grabbed her shoulders so hard that they almost broke, and his nails dug into her flesh. The vampire lord leaned down and panted heavilly from his rage before snarling at Anzu.

"Why?" he growled. His voice sounded inhuman.

"W-why what?" Anzu asked. A fist answered her and made her head snap back. She gave a shrill cry of agony, and then she stayed silent as tears started streaming from her eyes. The king lowered himself over her and growled.

"Why did you kill Yugi? Why did you have to torture him!? Why did you tear out our baby and destory it while Yugi was in agony!?" he snarled, his clawed fist pounding against Anzu's face and neck, anywhere he could hit.

Anzu cried harshly and then grit her fangs. She was no match for the king.

"I did it because I loved you! That worthless human didn't deserve you!" she yelled.

"That worthless human was the man that I loved!!" Yami roared.

"He was a freak! How can a human like him, a male no less, carry a child? He's a freak of nature and he deserved to die! That thing inside him was a monstrosity!" Anzu cried. Yami gasped and narrowed his eyes.

He roared and bit down on Anzu's throat, tearing a piece of it back.

Anzu screamed as he neck was exposed, some flesh gone, and Yami cackled darkly. The blood coming his mouth made him look like a demon who had just sprung up from Hell's gates, ready to claim some innocent souls.

Yami went nose-to-nose with Anzu, his eyes like flames.

"That monstrosity was my child. The one Yugi and I created when we became lovers. That thing was my child, Ryou's brother, and you..." he growled and raised his fist into the air, his claws coming where his nails were.

"SLAUGHTERED HIM WITHOUT ANY MERCY!! EVEN WHEN YUGI BEGGED YOU TO STOP!!"

Anzu screamed as she was torn up in various places, scratches covering her body. Yami bit and tore off sections of flesh, and once he was done, he stood. Anzu couldn't run away because Yami had crushed her legs.

She wasn't going anywhere.

"You'll pay for this. You'll pay for tearing the baby from within Yugi, while he was still alive, and killing him. You'll pay for all of it!!" Yami growled. He raised his fist into the air and then stopped, a strange look on his face.

He chuckled lightly.

Then it became a full-on cackle.

"No... No, I will not kill you yet," he said, laughing. Yami glared at Anzu with a smirk.

"Maybe I should do to you what you did to Yugi," he said. Anzu gasped as Yami came face to face with her once again, his eyes narrowed and filled with sadism and hatred. He hated Anzu, and she was going to pay.

"Maybe we should have you raped by someone, get you pregnant, and before your due date, rip the child from within you, slaughter it before your eyes, and then brutally hack you into pieces as you did to Yugi!!" Yami roared.

Anzu screamed in horror as Yami cackled.

A voice called.

"Stop... Yami..."

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami turned and snarled, but then he calmed down.

"Oh, my son..." he breathed.

Ryou used the door for support, the blood leaking from his wounds. He panted and weakly looked up at Yami, his face pale, his body shaking. He slowly reached for Yami and then managed to stand for a few moments, the wounds still terrible.

Ryou took a single step.

"Yami, do not... do this," he whispered. Yami gasped.

"She killed Yugi!! And our unborn infant! How can I not get revenge!?" he roared. Ryou raised a hand slowly.

"I didn't mean don't get revenge. Kill your painfully. She deserves it. But... don't impregnate her and rip the baby out from within her," he whispered. Ryou moaned in pain and stumbled forward before looking up.

"If you do that, you'll be on the same level as Anzu. A monster. Plus, the infant is innocent. Sure, his mother would be a mother fucking lying bitch, but... the child would be innocent, and die for his mother's sins. And that... is wrong.

"Yami, Yugi wouldn't want you to become this thing. He would want you to get revenge, but not sink to Anzu's level. Don't be a baby killer," he whispered.

Yami stayed silent before nodding carefully. He turned his back to Ryou and then looked to Anzu.

A few moments later, he broke the silence.

"Ryou... do you want your revenge?" he asked. Ryou looked up, confused.

"Ryou, she killed your 'mother', and your soon to be brother. If you want to strike her, do so. Just do not kill her. Beat her, until you are content. I shall not stop you from getting your revenge on this bitch," Yami said.

Ryou stayed silent a few moments, mulling it over before shaking his head. He moaned in agony and then held his injuries, closing his eyes as sweat poured from his forehead. He then shook his head again and frowned.

"That whore... isn't worth the energy it takes to hit her," he said.

Yami nodded as Ryou slowly made his way from the room to get back to his beloved Bakura, so that he could get healed or saved. Yami turned to Anzu and snickered evilly, his eyes flashing bright crimson.

"Now..." he whispered.

Anzu gulped.

"You pay..."

------

Me: Phew. Yami won't turn into what Yugi doesn't want. And that's a baby killer.

Lucy: Good.

Me: Now, next chapter has lots of Anzu torture in it. You'll see XD

Lucy: Please enjoy the next chapter!

Me: Please review!


	12. Torture

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: Yami's torture on Anzu!

Me: This will be good!

Lucy: Please enjoy it! She deserves what she gets!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Twelve: Torture_**

Anzu shuddered as Yami backed her into a corner. He leaned down and glared at her.

Yami remained silent for a few moments, eyeing his surroundings, and then he glared evilly at Anzu. She had never seen so much hatred directed towards one person, and she was even more horrified that it was aimed at her.

Yami shuddered, his fangs growing long again.

"You are a useless vampire. You kill my lover and my unborn child... You hurt my son because he found out that you are a liar. You nearly killed him. Ra, how much more are you going to take away from me?(1)" Yami asked.

He shuddered and looked at his hands.

"If you took away Ryou's life... Then this torture could be so much worse. However... I don't think you'll believe it is possible," he chuckled.

Anzu shuddered and went back, slamming against the wall. Her eyes were wide with horror, teeth chattering, and she mentally begged Yami to reconsider his horrid killing of her. She shook and then shouted.

"He deserved it! I would have been a much better lover(2)!!" she shouted.

Yami's eyes went wide and he grabbed Anzu by the hair, slamming her up against the wall.

"How dare you!?" he roared. Anzu screamed in horror and shuddered. Yami went nose-to-nose with her again and narrowed his eyes so that they glew blood red for an instant. Anzu could feel the anger in his tone, dripping with each word.

"You will never be like Yugi. You are weak," he spat.

"Yugi cared for me. He was always trying to make me happy. He loved me. So what if he were a mortal? Who cares? He was the only one who I loved that way, and..." Yami glared up towards Anzu, tears in his eyes.

"AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Before Anzu could speak, Yami snapped his hand forward and grabbed Anzu's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze, and she fell to the ground screaming in agony. The king hovered over her and narrowed his eyes and snickered.

"Anzu, you are lucky. I'll go easy," he said.

Yami then swung his foot forward and kicked Anzu in the jaw, cracking it. Anzu gave a cry, and then Yami reached down and covered her mouth, digging his claws around her lips. She gave muffled shouts under his hand.

Yami frowned.

"You don't even deserve to look at me. But you'll have to... until I avenge Yugi," he said.

Yami then reached down with his hand and placed it near Anzu's stomach. Anzu's eyes widened in horror as Yami snapped his fist back and then slammed it down as hard as he was able to, the claws extended.

Then his hand vanished inside Anzu's stomach.

Anzu screamed in agony as Yami ripped his hand downward, cutting her stomach open. He took some of her organs in his hand and tore them as well, ripping them from the now gaping hole in Anzu's stomach.

Anzu screamed.

"Please stop!!" she hollered.

"Yugi begged you to stop too. But you mercilessly hacked our child away in front of his eyes. You'll pay for this!" he growled. He ripped more entrails out and then stepped back to admire his work.

Being a vampire, Anzu didn't die so quickly.

Yami tapped his chin and smirked.

"How about I do this?" he said. He raised his nails and placed them on Anzu's throat, shoulders, collar, and heart. He then made his nails grow long so that they punctured through her body, and Anzu screamed in agony.

"The same wound you inflicted on Ryou," Yami snarled.

Anzu screamed and cried in agony, but Yami was no where near done with her yet.

He took one of her arms, twisted, and then yanked so it came free of the socket. Anzu roared out in pain, and then Yami did the same with one of her legs. Blood pumped from the wound, out to the floor, and Yami tapped his chin.

"Is this enough?" he wondered to himself.

When Anzu screamed loudly in pain, Yami turned and realized that it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him yet.

"Be silent," he growled as he tore Anzu's tongue out. Anzu could only make grunts and muffled noises by this point. Yami turned and then reached forward, pressing his nails into Anzu's eyes and dragging them from the socket.

He then stomped on them.

While Anzu lay in a bleeding heap, Yami stood before her.

"This is the King's Revenge. Be happy that it wasn't much worse than it could have been," he said before turning. Anzu gave a grunt after him, but Yami merely kept walking to the door. He stopped when he got to it.

"This was like what happened with Yugi. Only...." Yami turned to Anzu.

"No one will bury you. And no one will come to save you," he snarled before stepping from the room and slamming the door shut, the lights going off.

Leaving Anzu behind.

------

Me: Yami killed Anzu XD Yess!! (1) I love that line XD (2) Oh! Bitch, you're gonna get it!

Lucy: Yes! But now we need our scene with checking up on Ryou!

Me: Because he was hurt badly!

Lucy: Ah, but the story is not over yet! There is still the big twist and something that happens!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	13. History

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The very next chapter!

Lucy: More on the little secret that Ryou has!

Me: Plus, we get rid of one enemy, and something or someone new appears!

Lucy: But only shortly.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter, everyone!

**_Chapter Thirteen: History_**

[Ryou's POV]

Yes.

Yes, I remember it clearly.

Yami came back after killing Anzu to find me. I was being held by Bakura, who kept on whispering things to me and applying pressure to my five wounds so that I would heal. He's so sweet, that's why I love him.

Anyway, Yami was covered in Anzu's blood.

He told the soldiers what happened with Yugi, and they immediatly understood and dragged Anzu's corpse away.

Instead of burying it, they merely tossed it to the forest. Figured the animals might get a snack out of it, if nothing else.

Either way, Yami became a bit happier, telling a joke once every blue moon, but he was still unhappy. He was so sad about losing his Yugi, that he didn't know what to do. I would hear him crying some nights, whispering Yugi's name over and over.

That just made me want to give him what I had been working on for two weeks more.

Because when I did...

I was certain no one would ever call me 'dirty-blooded; again.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

"Ryou, how are you feeling?" Yami asked as he sat near his son's bed.

Ryou lay with his camisole still on, the blood having been cleaned from it. He had bandages around his five wounds, and he raised his hand weakly and shook it from side to side slowly in front of Yami's face.

"Eh, hit and miss," he said. Yami nodded carefully.

"Poor thing. I'm sorry Anzu did that to you," he said. Yami frowned. "But why didn't you come to me the moment you found out?" he asked.

Ryou shrugged.

"Well, I figured Anzu would make up some lie. She could hide the pendant, so... I stayed and got her motive from her. Just in case you needed proof, or if anyone else needed it, they could see my memories and see her confession," he said.

Yami smiled and patted Ryou's shoulder softly.

"That's my boy," he grinned.

Ryou smiled and then laid against his bed, closing his eyes. Bakura had gone to get him some water a short while ago, and he still wasn't back yet. He couldn't wait to see Bakura. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him in case he didn't make it.

Suddenly, an explosion came from the hall.

"What in all the Hells?" Yami shouted. Ryou pushed himself up, with much pain, and staggered towards the door, right behind his adoptive father. Yami raced into the hall and spotted several generals and servants backing away in horror.

Something was struggling in the hallway, swinging his arms back and forth as if trying to fight himself.

And that someone...

Was Bakura.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"K-Kura!" Ryou shouted.

Bakura opened his eyes and looked to Ryou, trying to hold himself back. He felt an uncontrollable urge, as if someone was controlling him from a distance with tons of strings. He felt his hand move forward against his will.

Bakura cried out in rage.

Yami stepped forward and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Bakura, is something controlling you?" he called. Bakura nodded and swung around, his inner battle with his urges making it hard to move on his own.

"T-there's something... controlling me..." he whispered. Yami nodded and then gasped as Ryou stepped forward.

Ryou staggered and stood before Bakura. Bakura looked up, his body stiff, and he was shuddering from fighting with himself. Ryou reached forward and tried to stroke Bakura's cheek, but the silverette took a small step back.

"R-Ryou, I can't.... control my body. R-run away before I..." he trailed off. Ryou frowned.

"Bakura..." he whispered. He grit his teeth and shook his head.

"No! I already failed Yugi! I already lost my mother and my soon-to-be brother! There's no way in all the Hells that I'm going to lose you too!" he shouted as tears started to fill his eyes. The silverette vampire groaned in pain.

He took a step towards Ryou.

"Ryou... run away... Please..." he begged. Ryou shook his head.

"I won't!" he cried.

Ryou then raced forward, thinking that if he were able to knock Bakura unconscious, he would be able to snap him back to normal. Ryou roared as he raced for his lover, using his sheath as his weapon. Bakura braced himself as the controller got ready.

The two clashed.

Silence followed.

And eerie silence that cut the air like a dagger.

Suddenly, Bakura's eyes widened and he shook his head, which was about the only thing that he could control. He shuddere,d tears filling his eyes in horror.

"R-Ryou..." he whispered.

Ryou was in mid-air, dangling like he had been hung. He groaned and looked down to see that Bakura's hand had vanished inside his chest and had come from the back of his spine, cutting right through his chest, barely missing his heart.

Ryou groaned and sobbed before he fell from Bakura's arm, thudding against the ground, a gaping hole in his chest.

Bakura's eyes went wide.

"Ryou...." he whispered. He then grit his fangs in shock. "Ryou... Ryou! Ryou!! Ryou!! RYOU!!!" he sobbed. The control on his body seemed to slip, and he screamed in horror and sorrow at what he had just done to his lover.

[Ryou's POV]

The pain was intense.

Worse than what Anzu had done to me.

What hurt the most was that it was Bakura's hand that had done it to me.

I knew he was being controlled, so I didn't blame him for any of it, but it still hurt to know that Bakura's body had inflicted that wound upon my chest, upon my heart. Just upon my body in general, in fact.

Tears flooded my eyes.

I could hear Bakura shouting and sobbing. I knew his control was back, or that it was coming back.

But that still didn't stop me from crying.

Before I could think anymore...

I slipped into unconsciousness.

Into the darkness.

------

Me: No! Bakura, what's controlling you!? Who's trying to kill Ryou!?

Lucy: Well, we'll find out next chapter!

Me: As well as more on Ryou's small secret that he's keeping from Yami!

Lucy: Please comment nicely and we'll update soon!

Me: Thank you and please review!


	14. Sorry

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura, under someone's control, punched a hole through Ryou's chest!

Me: And Ryou may die!

Lucy: Please read on to find out exactly what happened to our little silverette.

Me: Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Sorry_**

[Ryou's POV]

I was... defeated by Bakura in one single hit.

Pretty pathetic for a vampire general to be defeated in such a minimal attack.

I may have survived, but I was completely paralyzed for a little while. I was unconscious for Ra knows how long, and I kept having nightmares about Bakura going crazy and killing me in the same fashion, rather than how it happened.

I had forgiven him for stabbing through me.

He was being controlled after all.

But what hurt me the most was that I had failed Bakura as well. I had... not been able to save him from being controlled, just as I was not able to save Yugi from being murdered in an agonizing way by Anzu.

I'm...

Probably the most worthless vampire there is.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

Ryou heard someone come into the room, even if he wasn't able to open his eyes.

He hadn't been able to move at all since Bakura had run him through the chest, and he knew it was because he was still healing, and the fact that his spine had been snapped when it happened, so that was still healing.

Ryou felt someone touch his hand and draw it close to his body.

"Ryou..."

A voice. Bakura's voice.

"Oh, Ra, Ryou. I'm so sorry," Bakura whispered. He held Ryou's hand in his own, and Ryou felt something warm. Tears? Bakura was crying? He heard Bakura choke on a sob, and he couldn't help but feel bad.

"Please... forgive me..." Bakura sobbed. Ryou frowned.

He already forgave Bakura, but that's right, he never told Bakura that. Probably because he's been unconscious for Ra only knows how long. Ryou moaned and slowly allowed his eyes to open softly.

He looked over and spotted Bakura kneeling by him, clenching his hand, sobbing. Ryou wiped Bakura's tears away, even if it was hard to move.

"K-Ku....ra..." Ryou moaned.

Bakura immediatly looked up, his eyes wide. "Ryou..." he breathed. The silverette held Ryou in his arms, careful not to jostle him around too badly. "Oh, Ra, Ryou! Forgive me. I thought you would never wake up again. You've been unconscious for three months."

"Three months?" Ryou repeated. Bakura nodded.

"Ra, I was so worried," he whispered. Ryou smiled sadly and looked down at his bandaged chest.

His skin, around where the wound would have been, was purple, and looked like veins were popping up from it. He knew that meant he was healing, the hole filling back in. He would be okay eventually.

Ryou sighed.

'_Three months. I have to hurry then... I can't wait forever._'

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Ryou's POV]

By now, you'll probably all want to know.

Probably what I've been droning on about since Yugi's death. You're all dying to know, aren't you? Well, I'll tell you about it.

I'll tell you about the forbidden spell and the forbidden act that I created and am doing.

You see, there are ways for humans to become vampires, and it's not by getting bitten by one of them. The human has to die, and be healed for 100 years with vampire blood. Also, the spirit had to be absorbed by the vampire who is bringing them back.

That's what I can never tell Yami.

I drunk Yugi's blood. I absorbed his spirit.

And I am commiting the most forbidden act of all vampires.

------

Me: Yes! Ryou's gonna be all right!

Lucy: And there was a little tendershipping in this story!

Me: Yay!

Lucy: The next chapter is very impotant, so please pay attention to all of it!

Me: Please review and then we'll update!


	15. 100 Years

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Ryou's spell!

Me: And a big surprise near the end!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: Everything will make sense in the next chapter XD

**_Chapter Fifteen: 100 Years_**

[Ryou's POV]

100 years have passed since Yugi and his unborn baby were brutally murdered.

I haven't changed in appearance, except maybe gotten an inch taller. My hair grew longer, but Bakura helped me cut it short. We all tried to go back to our normal lives, running the kingdom with kindness and heart.

But that didn't change the fact that Yugi was dead.

Yami is still hysteric about it, and he hasn't given up. People have told him to move on and find a new lover and bear a child with them, but Yami refuses to have anything to do with another romance.

He says that Yugi was the only one for him.

I have to hurry.

The spell I have been working on is very special. It's forbidden, and I might get beheaded if they found out I was doing it. But since Yami is my father, and I'm doing this for a good cause, then they will spare me, I know it.

I slowly sliced the blade of my sword across my wrist, wincing as the blood came free.

I turned my wrist so that several drops of the crimson essence fell and splattered into the small coffin I had created for storing blood. I waited until at least seventeen drops had fallen, and then I licked the wound.

The wound stopped bleeding and seemed to heal rather quick.

Small wounds like that, that don't make you bleed profusely or that are cut open are easily healed by a little vampire spit.

I sighed and then turned from the coffin and smiled.

"Tonight. It's been 100 years, and my spell should be complete," I said before tapping the coffin once with the tip of my index finger.

The coffin rumbled a little and lights flew from within it, and I knew that my spell for Yami was working. A deep wind filled the room, along with the scent of vanilla, and I closed my eyes to inhale it as the scent of blood, which had been there for 100 years vanished.

I smiled to myself.

"It's time now..." I whispered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

Yami sighed and carefully went into his bedroom.

He had been in meetings all day, signing treaties and declaring attacks on some rebelling villages. Some rebels thought Yami was going to become evil, so they rebelled. Yami sent guards to cease their actions.

The king sighed as he sat down on a chair, his back to his bed.

"One hundred years. One hundred years and my heart still has not healed," he said, touching where his heart was.

He could still feel the sting of sorrow as he remembered holding Yugi's dead, cold body in his arms. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth to stop the flow of tears. He wiped his eyes and then looked to the sky.

"I-I have to be strong. Yugi would want that," he said to himself.

He started slipping his cape off and hung it from the mirror. He then unbuttoned his jacket and placed it down, leaving only his white button-up shirt, his black pants, and his white boots on his body.

Yami sighed and sat back down, reaching to his desk and taking the Sennen Puzzle out.

He felt tears forming, and he clenched it. Once doing that, Yami sat in silence.

"....mi..."

Yami blinked and glanced around.

He thought he had heard someone call his name.

"Yami..."

Yami glanced around again, fully alert. Now he was certain that someone was calling for him. He rose to his feet and strode around his room, walking past the canopy on his bed. He stopped when he heard his name uttered again.

"Yami..."

Yami grabbed the curtain to his bed and tore it back, ready to kill whoever was calling him. He thought it was someone trying to make him think it was Yugi, one of the servants playing a joke on him by faking Yugi's voice.

Then Yami stopped.

Laying on his bed in a cute, innocent fashion was a young male who looked no older than 18 years old. He had beautiful amethyst eyes, filled with love and innocence. He was laying in one of Yami's over-sized T-shirts, a cute look on his face.

His hair was spiked red-orange with soft blonde bangs that fell around his eyes in soft spikes. He had a cute smile, a smile that Yami had fallen in love with, but he had a small tooth tip pointing from his lips, like a fang.

But that didn't matter.

Yami could only utter one word in his state of shock.

"Y-Yugi?"

------

Me: YUGI'S BACK!!!

Lucy: Yes!! How? How is that possible?

Me: You'll all find out in the next chapter!

Lucy: So please read on and enjoy what is to come next!

Me: Thank you, everyone!


	16. Return

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: The very next chapter!

Lucy: Yami went into his bedroom, and now, Yugi's there!

Me: Is it the real thing, or just an illusion?

Lucy: Read on if you wanna find out!

Me: Please enjoy this!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Return_**

[Outside the Bedroom...]

Ryou stood against Yami's door and closed his eyes as he listened to Yami's gasps of shock. He smiled to himself and knew that Yami had discovered Yugi. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back before closing his eyes and singing a song he had heard Yami sing.

He had created it once Yugi became pregnant, Yami had sung it for him. (1)

_I'll be the hero that saves you now  
I'll be the hero  
Save you now  
I'll be the hero that saves your life  
This hero'll save you  
Just in time_

Ryou sighed and leaned his head against the wall while he listened in on the conversation that Yugi and Yami were having. He had to know if Yami was happy to see his precious lover alive and well.

As well as Ryou's little surprise.

[Back in Yami's Bedroom...]

Yugi sent Yami a gentle smile, the one Yami fell in love with.

"Hello, Yami-koi," he whispered.

Yami gasped and reached forward, his hand touching Yugi's cheek gently. He gasped in shock and then felt Yugi's cheek, seeing if he was real. Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand within his own and smiled softly.

"Yes, Yami. I'm real. This is not an illusion," he whispered.

Yami shook his head as if he didn't believe Yugi. He had seen many illusions of his love before, and there was no way he was going to fall for one again.

Yugi frowned and reached forward. He touched Yami's shoulder.

"Oh, my Yami. Tell me... does this... feel like an illusion?" Yugi asked before closing his eyes. He leaned forward and gently placed his soft lips against Yami's. Yami gasped as the kiss happened, and then he closed his eyes.

He remembered this kiss.

It was much like the first one he and Yugi had shared when they first met one another. It was sweet, passionate, and not filled with lust.

Once Yugi drew back, he smiled softly.

"I'm real," he said gently.

Yami launched himself forward and embraced Yugi as close as he could. He whispered loving words into Yugi's ear. Yugi smiled and gently hugged Yami back. Yami gasped in shock and looked at Yugi.

"This isn't a dream?" he whispered. Yugi grinned.

"No," he said. Yami sighed and embraced Yugi hard.

"Yugi. Oh, my Yugi, you've come back to me," he whispered. Yugi smiled and nodded. He laced his arms around Yami's shoulders and held him close, rocking his vampire king back and forth gently. Yami gently pulled away from Yugi.

"But how?" he asked. Yugi grinned.

"Ryou brought me back with his blood. He healed me with it for 100 years. He did something that he said was forbidden, but he said that, for you, he'd do it. He said he couldn't bear seeing you sad anymore," he said. Yami smiled and then frowned.

"But... then I'll just lose you in 50 more years," he said. Yugi grinned.

"Wrong. Ryou made me into a vampire, too. So now..." Yugi kissed Yami's neck and gently grazed it with his fangs, making Yami moan loudly and pleasurably. Yugi smiled and then Yami pinned him to the bed.

Yugi blushed and smiled.

"Getting feisty, aren't you?" he asked. Yami smirked.

"Well, haven't seen you in 100 years, and I haven't had sex with you for, oh, 100 years 9 months. I didn't have sex with anyone after your death," Yami whispered. Yugi smiled and then looked away.

"Well, you can't have sex with me yet, either," he said. Yami frowned.

"Why?" he pouted. Yugi beamed.

"I was not the only vampire Ryou rescurrected," he said.

Yugi giggled at Yami's confused face, and then he took his hand carefully. Yugi then guided Yami's hand to his stomach and placed it over his stomach and waited. When Yami tried to speak, Yugi shushed him and told him to wait.

Yami waited, and then he sensed it.

The movement inside of Yugi's stomach.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yami glanced up at Yugi in shock.

"T-the..." he whispered. Yugi nodded and smiled gently.

"Yes. This is our baby. Only, it's a vampire too. It's not a halfbreed like it was when I was mortal," he said. Yami looked at Yugi with joy and confusion in his eyes. He stammered for a moment and then looked to Yugi.

"How? I thought Anzu..." he snarled at using the name. Yugi frowned and touched Yami's shoulder.

"What is it, my love? You can tell me," he said. Yami shook his head.

"I don't want to bring back such horrid memories for you," he said. Yugi shook his head and laid his head against Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes gently. He rocked them both back and forth and then smiled to Yami.

"It's fine," he assured. Yami nodded and gulped.

"I-I thought Anzu... tore the baby from inside your stomach and hacked it apart in front of your eyes," he said. Yugi frowned and nodded, placing a hand over his stomach carefully. Yami saw this and frowned.

Yugi sighed and looked to Yami with a smile on his lips.

"She did. But, Ryou repieced and healed us by stitching our bodies together, not missing a piece, and then infected us with his blood for 100 years. Then, we became vampires," he said gently. Yami sighed and nodded.

He then pinned Yugi to the bed and nuzzled into his neck.

Yugi smiled gently and closed his eyes before holding Yami in his arms, allowing a few tears to slip through. They were not tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy and love. The baby gave a small kick, but it went unnoticed by the two lovers.

'_Yugi... I love you,_' Yami thought. Yugi moaned as they kissed, and Yugi thought one thing.

'_Thank you so much Ryou..._' he thought.

[Outside the Bedroom]

Ryou stayed leaning against the bedroom wall and closed his eyes. He smiled gently and then lifted his head up, a few stray tears cascading from his eyes. They were tears of joy, happy that his father was proud of him.

He sighed and chuckled softly.

"You're welcome, Dad," he said.

------

Me: Awwww^^ I think I might actually start crying! (1) This was reworded from the song "Hero" by Skillet XD This song will return near the next chapter and the one after it XD ^^

Lucy: Yes! But our story is not finished yet!

Me: There is still more to come after this chapter! Yugi has to have his child, Ryou's 'brother', and still, something more happens XD

Lucy: So please enjoy this story and the chapters to come! Please comment nicely!

Me: Please review and we shall update soon!


	17. Resurrection

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi's returned!

Me: What will happen now?

Lucy: Please read on and find out!

Me: Thank you all! Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Seventeen: Resurrection_**

[Several Days Later...]

"Ryou, I can't thank you enough," Yugi said as he and Ryou walked down the street.

Ryou nodded and kept his hand on the hilt of his sword. He kept peering around every corner, keeping a close eye on anything that came near him and Yugi. Yugi frowned when he saw the serious look on Ryou's face.

"Ryou, relax. No one's going to hurt me," he said, touching the Sennen Puzzle that was around his throat.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at an alley and slowly released the hilt of his sword and looked to Yugi with a calm look, though Yugi could see signs of stress.

"Sorry. I just don't want you dying on us again," he said. YUgi flashed Ryou a tiny smile before he placed his hand on his stomach. Ryou looked down at him and noticed the happy look in Yugi's eyes as he looked to his swollen stomach.

Ryou blinked.

"So, when are you due?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Any time now," he said. Ryou frowned.

"How?" he asked. Yugi looked to Ryou and giggled slightly.

"Well, you did ressurect my baby and I when I was nine months pregnant with him. So I believe that I'll be due any day now," he whispered. Ryou smiled and then looked to the sky as a few birds went flying by.

Ryou sighed and looked to the ground.

"You know, I really didn't like you. But now, I feel more connected to you than ever. I'm glad you're back and aren't going anywhere, Yugi," he said. Yugi flashed him a grin before he looked to the skies.

He smiled.

"It'll matter on the grace of the moon," he said with a giggle.

Ryou smiled and then looked forward as he and Yugi headed for the castle after their walk was finished. Yugi had wanted to go for a walk with Ryou so they could catch up after 100 years of Yugi being dead.

Plus...

Yami had an announcement.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"My citizens! I have an announcement!"

The citizens and the members of the castle turned and looked towards the castle balcony, where Yami was standing with Yugi right at his side. Yugi smiled to Yami and leaned against him with a small smile on his face.

Yami smiled and then looked to the crowd.

"Since my lover has returned to me, I have a question to ask of him before everyone here," he called. Yami then turned and smiled at Yugi. He took his lover's hand and held it close while the generals stood guard for any attacks.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. Yugi gulped in anticipation.

"Would you marry me?" Yami asked. Yugi gasped and nodded, tears of joy coming from his eyes. He launched himself at Yami and held him, sobbing happily. Yami smiled and the crowd cheered widly.

Ryou grinned and closed his eyes.

'_Since Yugi died, they technically weren't married anymore. But now... he's marrying Yugi again,_' he thought with a small chuckle.

------

Me: Awww XD They're gonna get married again before the kid is born^^

Lucy: Since their marriage technically ended when Yugi died.

Me: This outta be sweet^^

Lucy: But when will the baby be born?

Me: Please review and find out XD


	18. Marriage

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chap!

Lucy: Yugi and Yami's wedding!

Me: With a surprise near the end!

Lucy: This outta be good!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eighteen: Marriage_**

[Inside Ryou's Bedroom...]

Ryou ran the comb through Yugi's hair and gave him a small smile.

"Say, remember when I first met you? We did something like this then, too," he smiled. Yugi looked over to Ryou and flashed him a big grin before nodding. He then leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You haven't changed since then. Except, you're nicer," he said. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You could never tell when I was being mean to you or not," he said. Yugi shrugged and then looked into the mirror and smiled.

Ryou had decked him out in white clothing, like a ceremonial tunic, and he had combed his hair out. He placed a white rose at the side of Yugi's hair and then stepped back, giving the star-haired vampire a grin.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Yugi grinned.

"I love it. Thanks, Ryou," he said. He gave his 'son' a hug and then stood up. As he headed for the door, Ryou smiled and opened the door.

"Go get him," he said.

With that, Ryou escorted Yugi to the shrine where the wedding was taking place, his hand awaiting the hilt of his sword, waiting for the moment when someone leaps from the sides and tried to kill Yugi.

Ready to protect his adoptive mother.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[At the Alter....]

Yami waited by the alter while the priest stood and prepared.

Yami looked down and spotted Bakura, Marik, Malik, Jonouchi, and Kaiba standing around the alter, their hands ready at their swords in case someone caused a problem. Yami had told them not to be so edgy, but as usual, his generals didn't listen.

The music, a celtic sound, started as Yugi appeared from the room, Ryou by his side.

Yami felt himself blush as Yugi walked down the aisle, dressed in all white. He was blushing, and Ryou, decked out in his black general outfit, marched beside him. His hand was at the ready near his sword, and he was glaring around as he walked Yugi down.

Yugi sighed.

"Ryou, please don't be so tense. Nothing is going to happen," he said. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"You know what happened with Anzu. Can't take any chances," he said. Yugi nodded and then walked up to the alter, right by Yami's side. Once he was safely there, Ryou took his place right next to Bakura.

Yami smiled at Yugi.

"You look amazing," he whispered. Yugi blushed and thanked him. Yami laughed softly and then turned to the priest.

The priest, a young vampire, flashed them all a grin and looked forward.

"In the name of the Celestial Moon, and all of its children, we bring these two beings before us to join them together under the moon's protection to be bound together," the priest said. He smiled and then continued.

"The king, by taking this young man, is creating the 'queen' of the Vampire Kingdom. A great honor. Now, does anyone have an objection?" he called.

Some people started to raise their hands, but Ryou drew his sword and aimed it at the crowd.

"Anyone who has an issue with this marriage has an issue with me! And if you have a problem with me, a general for more than 300 years, then I challenge you to come up here and fight me! Any takers?!" he snarled.

The crowd instantly went quiet.

Ryou scoffed and sheathed his sword. "Weaklings," he spat. Bakura laughed softly and shook his head, rubbing Ryou's shoulder.

The priest cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. Yami, you take this man to be your 'queen' am I correct?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Yugi? Do you agree to be the 'queen'?" the priest asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered. The priest smiled and then raised his hand to the air, raising a staff up with him, his eyes narrowed. The moon seemed to glow for a few moments before it simmered down and the priest called.

"In the name of the Moon, let these two live a long life!" he shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"Long live King Yami! Long live Queen Yugi!" they chanted. Yugi blushed and then Yami kissed him. Yugi instantly calmed down, and then the priest moved aside. Ryou stood up and went to the alter and cleared his throat.

Everyone looked to the vampire general and waited for him to speak.

Ryou smiled sadly.

"I'll admit I didn't enjoy you, Yugi, but now... I don't feel like I hate you," he said. Yugi smiled, and then Ryou closed his eyes. "I wish to sing something that Yami, my adoptive father, was singing for his lover, the new queen."

Yugi and Yami held one another, the generals watched in wonder, and the crowd went silent. Ryou cleared his throat and closed his eyes and then leaned his head back. He sighed and then inhaled, exhaled and began.

Singing the song Yami had made for Yugi.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Stop losin' your faith today  
Stop fallin' off the edge today_

_I am just a vamp  
Not even human  
I'm not a human  
Someone who'll save you from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from your faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

Yami and Yugi watched in amazement as Ryou sung the song. Yugi remembered Yami singing it for him when he confessed to him that he loved him. It had made Yugi so happy that Ryou was singing it for him and Yami.

It made him happy to know that Ryou was going to be the 'brother' to his son, and that Ryou was his adoptive son.

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a vamp  
I'm not a human  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy their will_

_I'll be the hero that saves your life  
I'll be the hero just in time  
Save you just in time  
Save you just in time_

The crowd was speechless. Ryou sung so amazing, and none of them knew what to say. Bakura was smiling at his lover, happy that his lover was doing something like this for him. Ryou sung from his heart and cried out his lyrics.

He swayed with the music and sung loud and clear, his feelings projected into the song. Several people in the crowd were crying from joy.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
I'm gonna help you survive  
I'm in a fight for your life  
And I won't let you die_

_I'm gonna fight for the weak  
I'm gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

_This hero's not afraid to give his life  
This hero's gonna save you just in time_

_I'll be the hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

_I'll be the hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero_

_This hero's gonna save you just in time_

Once Ryou stopped dancing and singing, the crowd errupted into a fit of clapping. Yugi and Yami clapped happily as Ryou skipped down the stage and stood near Bakura. Bakura held Ryou and kissed him, and Yami held Yugi.

The crowd talked with one another, and many people congradulated Yugi and Yami.

Suddenly, Yugi groaned and lurched over, nearly falling if it wasn't for Yami catching him. Yami stared in concern.

"Yugi! What's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked. Yugi glanced over to Yami, his face twisted up in pain, and sweat was starting to roll down his forehead. He clung to Yami's shirt and moaned quietly in pain.

"Yami..." he whispered. The vampire king went silent and waited. Yugi glanced up at him in pain.

"The baby's coming."

------

Me: Oh Ra! The baby's here!

Lucy: How's Yami going to react to this?

Me: And what will happen afterwards?!

Lucy: Please read on to find out!

Me: Please review it and we'll update the next chapter very soon!


	19. Infant

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Yugi's having the baby!

Me: And Yami's going to freak out!

Lucy: Like normal XD

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Nineteen: Infant_**

"What!?" Yami shouted in shock.

Yugi cried out in pain and crumpled to his knees. Yami was instantly by his side, holding him up carefully. Yugi gasped and moaned in pain, sweat pouring down his forehead. He had tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Yugi, hang on okay? I-I'm gonna go and-" Yami stopped and panicked. He had no idea what to do.

"I-I don't know what to... Oh, Ra... Yugi, just hang on!" Yami called. Yugi moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He cried out.

"Help me..." he moaned. Yami grit his fangs in horror and glanced around in shock.

He had no idea what to do. His child was about to be born, and he had no idea how to deliver a child. He had never had to do it before this. While Yami panicked, Ryou strode past him and kneeled by Yugi's side, his hands touching the boy's forehead.

Yami looked over to Ryou in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ryou gulped deeply and then exhaled.

"Alura," he said. Yugi's eyes went wide, and then he moaned and collapsed back. Ryou gently moved Yami away and lifted Yugi up. Yami gasped.

"What did you do to him?!" he growled. Ryou looked to Yami.

"Ceased his pain for a little while. I know how to deliver children, so I'll do it," he said. Ryou then nodded to Bakura. Bakura nodded and came up to Yami.

"Come, Your Highness," he said, helping Yami to his feet. Yami glanced over at the black-clad general and struggled as Ryou started bringing Yugi in the opposite direction. He struggled against Bakura harder, but to no avail.

The silverette vampire had been trained in fighting and combat for nearly 400 years. Ever since he was able to crawl.

There was no breaking away from him.

"Why can't I go with him?" Yami yelled. Bakura dragged him in the opposite direction.

"Because it's a vampire law. You, as the king, should know. The husband, or rather, the father; it isn't always male; can not watch the mother have the child. It is the cardnal sin for vampires to watch their young born," he said.

Yami struggled more.

"To Hell with that!" he shouted. Bakura sighed.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," he said. He raised the sheath and cracked it in the back of Yami's head. The king stiffened and then collapsed back. Bakura caught him and threw the unconscious king over his shoulder and turned to the other generals.

"Move out!" he commanded.

The soldiers, who were in Bakura's army, locked themselves up and saluted.

"Sir, yes, Sir! Grand General Bakura, sir!" they shouted. Bakura nodded once to them and then he brought Yami towards an area where he would be able to wake up gradually, his army following right behind him.

They escorted the crowd out, and waited.

Hoping for something good to happen.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Inside the Palace in Yami and Yugi's Room...]

Ryou placed Yugi carefully on the bed and then stepped back. He looked down at himself and saw that his general uniform was covered in blood and water, from when Yugi's water had broken.

Yugi had awoken a few moments ago, and he looked to Ryou. He moaned and rolled his head to the side.

"S-sorry... about this..." he whispered. Ryou waved his hand and flashed Yugi a small grin.

"No worries," he said. He went to removing the black jacket and his armor. He left himself wearing his black jeans and his corset camisole (which had been fixed since he had gotten a hole punched in it).

Ryou sat near Yugi and sighed.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked. Yugi moaned and threw his head back in agony. Ryou frowned. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

Yugi flashed him a small smile and then groaned in pain.

"I-it's okay... I can bear it... just a little longer," he whispered softly. Ryou nodded and then stood up. He sighed and cracked a few bones in his shoulders and then looked down to Yugi, a simple, yet kind look on his face.

He gently placed his hand over Yugi's forehead.

"You'll be okay," he said in a soft voice. Yugi didn't know why, but Ryou's calming voice seemed to take the pain away. Ryou sounded... strange, somehow. Yugi looked to Ryou and saw that he was smiling.

Something Yugi rarely saw.

"Ryou... where's Yami?" Yugi moaned. Ryou blinked and looked away. Yugi frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ryou heaved a tiny sigh.

"The father of the infant is not allowed to witness the child being born in vampire culture, unless no one knows how to deliver the baby except him. It is a sin to vampire fathers to witness their child's birth," he said.

Yugi frowned and leaned his head back against the pillow.

"T-that's... not fair," he whispered. Ryou smiled and shook his head very slowly.

"No, I guess it isn't. But... when I have Bakura's child, he won't be allowed in with me, either. It's the way things work. We've been raised to know that," he said. Yugi raised an eyebrow, even though he was in agonizing pain.

"Have Bakura's child? You're pregnant?" he asked. Ryou smiled and shrugged.

"Eh. One month in. Nothing too major yet," he smiled. Yugi nodded and then looked to Ryou, smiling through his agony. Ryou had to give him credit on being able to smile even though he was in so much pain and agony.

"I trust you'll.... unn... take good care of me," Yugi whispered. Ryou smiled.

"No promises," he said. Yugi smiled and then cried out as the baby started trying to come out. Ryou frowned and then grabbed for his sword and placed it near the bed in case he needed it, and then he looked to Yugi.

"Relax... I know what I'm doing," he smiled.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Several Hours Later in the 'Waiting Room'....]

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! What is taking so long?!"

"Your Highness, calm yourself."

"Silence, Bakura! You have no idea how worried I am! What will happen if Yugi dies in childbirth, huh? I lost him once, and I don't plan on doing it ever again!" Yami snapped. Bakura sighed and leaned back.

He knew Yami was worried, but there really was nothing to be worried about.

"Yugi'll be fine. Ryou knows what he's doing. Hell, he'll probably even deliver our baby in 8 months all by himself. He's that good," he said. Yami stopped pacing and looked to Bakura in a state of shock and awe.

"Ryou's pregnant?" he asked. Bakura shrugged with a smirk.

"Eh. One month. Nothing too bad," he said. Yami sighed and rubbed his forehead. He glanced up and gasped when he saw Ryou walking towards him and Bakura. Yami was instantly on his feet, and he went racing to Ryou.

"I-is my Yugi alright?!" he shouted. Ryou grinned.

"Yami?" he asked. Yami nodded slowly. "Would you like to see your new son?" he asked. Yami's eyes went wide and he shuddered from excitement and joy.

"I-I have a son...?" he asked. Ryou nodded and then pointed to the bedroom.

"He's waiting for you," he said. Yami nodded and kissed his adoptive son on the forehead as a thank you before he bolted off in the direction of the bedroom. Ryou went to Bakura and laced his arms around the other general.

Bakura smiled and placed a hand on Ryou's flat stomach and smiled.

"Scared of having a child now?" he joked. Ryou grinned.

"Just a little," he said. Bakura laughed and held Ryou as close as he could manage to.

Yami raced into the bedroom and stopped immediatly when he spotted Yugi laying in the bed, looking exhausted and tired. He was panting softly, and there was something laying next to him, in which Ryou had wrapped up with a blanket.

Yami took a few steps forward and stood near Yugi.

"Yugi?" he called. Yugi moaned and slowly looked over. He smiled when he saw Yami.

"Yami..." he whispered. Yami kneeled by Yugi's side and took his hand in his own. He inhaled and exhaled in relief. Yugi was okay. His Yugi had survived having their child, and that made Yami feel more confident in Ryou's abilities.

Yugi sat up weakly, groaning.

"Yugi, don't sit up!" Yami scolded, but Yugi silenced him. He sat up and held the bundle of blankets towards Yami. He smiled. Yami took the bundle and slowly pulled the blankets back to show the contents.

He gasped in shock.

Inside it was a cute little newborn, one that had a patch of crimson-purple hair with pale blonde bangs. The child opened his eyes, and they turned out to be lavender. The baby looked at Yami and giggled, making a reach for him.

Yami chuckled softly and looked to Yugi. Yugi smiled.

"I was calling him Dante. But if you wanna change it, we can," he said. Yami shook his head.

"Dante sticks," he said. Yugi grinned and then rolled over and curled up, falling asleep instantly. Yami didn't blame him. he would have fallen asleep too from the pain and exhaustion that Yugi had gone through.

He looked down at the newborn and smiled.

"Hi, Dante. I'm your dad. I hope I do a good job at it," he smiled. Dante giggled and made a reach for his father.

Somehow, Yami knew he was going to do a good job at being Dante's father.

------

Me: Awwww XD Yami's a good dad!

Lucy: And he has a son! And Ryou's going to have a baby in 8 months XD

Me: But the story is not finished! Oh no! There is more to come yet!

Lucy: Please enjoy the next chapter when it is up!

Me: Please review kindly and we'll update soon!


	20. 50 Years

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: This is a 50 year time skip! **However**, there will be flashbacks of when Yami and Yugi raised Dante as a baby!

Me: But information is given!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!

Me: This will be a good chapter XD Finally, some comedy mixed in with seriousness XD Please enjoy it ^^

**_Chapter Twenty: 50 Years_**

[Ryou's POV]

Roughly 50 years have passed since Dante was born.

About 50 years have passed since Bakura and my daughter was born as well. Oh? You don't know about that? Well then, I'll tell you about it for a little while before I get back to the real story then.

About eight months after Dante was born, Bakura and I went into the city. There had been some thugs there, and Bakura and I were told by the Head General to go check it out. Even though I was due any day.

The bastard.

Anyway, when we were fighting some of the thugs, I went into labor, and Bakura protected me the whole time. I kept trying to fight with him, but the pain became too much and I couldn't bear it anymore.

I collapsed to my knees in pain. Bakura defeated the men and then went to me. He carried me the whole way to the castle and kept whispering to me, which calmed me down and made me forget about my pain.

He brought me to my bedroom and placed me down. He then stayed with me and kept whispering to me until Yugi came. Then, Yami took Bakura from the room and kept him in the throne room so that he wasn't breaking our laws.

Yugi helped me have my child, since I had helped him.

After the baby was born, Yugi went to tell Bakura that he had a daughter.

He came running in after that and checked me all over. I kept telling him that I was all right, but Bakura told me he had to be sure. He then held me and told me that he loved me, and that he was sorry about that law.

He and I then looked at our daughter.

We named her Noah.

She looks mostly like her father. She has his hair and his eyes, but Bakura tells me she has my innocence. I think it's cute, actually. Noah's such a wonderful girl.

Anyway, 50 years after Noah was born, Bakura and I raised her to be a general. She would be the first female general ever, and she did such a good job. She trained whenever she could get the chance, and I was so proud.

She would one day surpass Bakura and I.

Dante, Yami's son, became the prince. He's a lovely teenager, and he's so kind to Noah. He and she get into arguments every now and again, but that doesn't matter. They love one another, I can tell, even if they won't admit it.

I guess that's where I should start then...

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV in the Hallway...]

Noah stormed down the hallway in a stiff fashion. Shoulders back, head high, spine straight.

That was how Noah had been instructed to walk when she was around lesser people. She had been trained since she was little to be a general, and now that she was 50 (only appearing to be 15 years old), she was a fine general.

Noah looked around for her mother or father.

Bakura and Ryou had been heading to Yami and Yugi for a short report on what they had seen in the cities. There had been note of some thugs, the same who nearly hurt Ryou when he was in labor, terrorizing some of the citizens.

Noah stopped when she heard someone walking behind her.

Her shoulders tensed and she drew herself ready. Her armored chest and the armor down the sides of her skirt creaked as she got ready. Noah then shrieked and attacked with her sheath, cracking it against the attacker's head.

"OWW!!"

Noah blinked and spotted Dante on the ground, rubbing his in pain. He was mubling something before he stood up and cast Noah a glare.

"What was that for?" he snarled. Noah snickered.

"Never sneak up on a general. You of all people should know that, your Majesty,"she said. Dante groaned.

"Noah, don't call me 'Your Majesty' when we're in private. You know that you can call me 'Dante' when no one is watching from the crowds, right?" he asked. Noah snickered and turned her back to the prince and nodded.

"I guess I do," she giggled. Dante rolled his eyes.

"So, where were you going?" he asked.

"To find Mom and Daddy. They vanished a little while ago, and I was getting worried about them. Mom seemed uneasy, and Daddy just seems.... to be worried," she said, clenching the hilt of her sword in her hand.

Dante frowned and tapped his chin.

"Do you think something's coming?" he asked. Noah shook her head.

"I can't be certain," she answered. Dante nodded and then looked over Noah.

Now that he thought about it, she was actually quite lovely. She had long silver-blue hair that fell to her waist, and her eyes were a gentle purple-blue, like her father's eyes. She was tall, and her chest was fairly large, but always wore her general uniform, similar to her mother's.

Dante blushed and looked away. Noah snickered.

"What? Am I attractive?" she asked. Dante squeaked.

"N-no!" he yelled. Noah chuckled to herself, but then two more pairs of laughs entered the room. Noah and Dante turned to see Yugi and Ryou standing in the middle of the hallway, both of them smiling at their two children.

Noah sighed.

"And here come the squeals," she said. Ryou chuckled.

"You two are totally in love," he said.

"W-we are not!" Dante and Noah shouted, both of them blushing. They looked at one another and blushed even more. Yugi giggled and looked to Ryou.

"I think they proved your point," he laughed.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Outside the Kingdom...]

A male vampire stood on the kingdom's outskirts and narrowed his eyes at the castle. He clenched a necklace around his throat and then turned away from the kingdom and looked for a place to enter it.

He had to do it quickly.

"This time, Your Highness... I'll get revenge for you killing my daughter," he snarled before entering the kingdom, dressed in a cloak.

------

Me: Awww XD Dante and Noah are totally in love with each other^^

Lucy: But now, whoever Anzu's father is wants total revenge for Yami killing his daughter!

Me: And I think we know how he is going to do it...

Lucy: By taking away everything that means the most to Yami!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	21. Agony

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Anzu's father makes an appearance!

Me: And he starts to get his revenge on Yami by destroying the things he cares most about!

Lucy: There's a surprise near the end!

Me: Please pay attention and enjoy this!

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Agony_**

[Inside Yami and Yugi's Bedroom...]

"Y-Yami... are you sure this is okay?" Yugi asked as Yami pinned him to the bed.

"Of course. We've done it so often, no one's ever walked in on us," Yami laughed. Yugi blushed and looked away as Yami started fiddling with the buttons on Yugi's shirt. Yugi's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and he looked away.

He then looked back to Yami.

"B-but what if Dante walks in on us?" he asked. Yami scoffed.

"Dante knows not to come inside our room if the door's shut. So please realize that. No one will walk in," he said. Yugi nodded slowly, and then Yami snickered before going down. He gently licked his aibou's neck, and Yugi moaned in want.

Yami snickered.

"You enjoy that?" he asked. Yugi moaned, and Yami laughed to himself. "I take that as a yes," he said quietly.

Yami then went up and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips. Yugi gasped, allowing Yami to access his mouth. Yugi moaned in want and tensed up, but Yami gently eased him down. Yugi stayed calm for a few moments and then fell into the kiss.

He and Yami stayed that way, the need for oxygen not an issue, since vampires could hold their breath for up to three hours. (A.N: AMAZING LUNGS, DUDE!!)

Both Yami and Yugi could only think of how much they loved one another.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Late at Night in Ryou and Bakura's Bedroom (Ryou's POV)...]

The air was cool.

The scent was familiar. Vanilla, like the natural scent of all vampires.

Something different.

Jasmine.

My eyes snapped open and I awoke with an immediate start. I bolted into a sitting position and glanced around. The scent was faint, but it was definately coming from the city. I wasn't sure why, but something was wrong with that scent.

It smelled...

Malicious.

I stood up, careful not to wake Bakura, who was sleeping right next to me. I carefully creeped into the closet and rummaged for my general jacket. I found it and slipped it over my shoulders, buttoning the front. I then found my armor and placed it upon me.

I grabbed my sword and carefully slipped my boots on. I then clicked them once and softly made my exit from the bedroom. I walked down the hall, carefully past Noah's room.

She was a sharp kid. She'd probably notice I was gone long before I got into trouble.

Something just wasn't right about that scent.

"Mom?"

I gasped and turned, seeing Noah standing in the center of the hall. She was dressed in her shirt, which was like my camisole-corset, just without the straps, and her black skirt. Her hair was messy, and she looked tired. Too much training.

"Mom, where are you going?" she asked. I raised a finger to my lips.

"Shh. Noah, I'm going to go investigate something. If I am not back in two hours, I'll come and wake you, please get your father and come follow my scent," I told her. Noah nodded and then walked back into her room.

I waited until she was gone before I snuck from the castle and went into the town.

Everything was quiet.

Not a single person was awake, and I crept deeper into the city. I finally came to the outskirts, and the scent grew more and more ravenous. Stronger. More deadly. I stormed forward and then stopped when I saw someone.

A figure.

I narrowed my eyes.

He looked familiar....

"Who are you?" I commanded. The man lifted his head, two-toned eyes peeking out from the silver-green bangs he had.

"Who are you?" he retallied. Instead of arguing, I made a reach for my sword and then got ready. I snarled and then bowed my head a little in respect. Bad scent or not, this man was still a vampire, and I had to show respect.

"I am Grand General Ryou Touzoku," I said. I had taken on Bakura's name when we got married.

The man nodded and mouthed my name. He then eyed me once up and down and snickered. I growled. I hated men like him. Stuck up assholes who snickered when you told them what your name was.

The man folded his arms over his chest.

"Not much of a general, huh?" he laughed. I growled, and, forgetting my training, leaped for him, sword ready.

"Don't fuck with me!!" I roared.

The man snickered and swung his hand at me. Instantly, he knocked my armor away from my chest, snapping it in one swing. His hand then swished quicker than I had ever seen, and I gasped in shock.

"Urgh!" I cried as I coughed up crimson blood.

I looked down and saw that the man's arm had vanished inside my chest. I was dangling from his arm, his arm thrust through my chest and out the other side. I gasped, sputtered blood, and moaned in agony.

This was just like the wound Bakura had given me.

The man snickered.

"My name is Dartz. And I am the father of Anzu," he said. I gagged blood, unable to speak. Dartz, as the man called himself, laughed evilly and then noticed the horror in my brown eyes. He was enjoying my agony.

"Remember this injury? Well, you should," he said. I frowned and gagged.

Why should I remember this? And how in all the Hells did Dartz know about me getting this wound. Dartz smirked evilly and then cackled. I remember my eyes going wide when he told me his next sentance.

"I was the one who took control of Bakura's body and made him give you this injury 150 years ago!!"

------

Me: Oh Ra! Dartz, Anzu's father, was the one who possessed Bakura 150 years ago!

Lucy: And now, he's trying to get revenge on Yami by killing his adoptive son, then his lover, and then Dante!

Me: This is horrible! Bakura, go save Ryou! Hurry!

Lucy: Or Noah! Save your mother!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	22. Wounds to the Soul

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Dartz has wounded Ryou!

Me: Please read on and find out what happens next!

Lucy: Thank you all for being so kind and loving this story! It means a lot to us!

Me: Thanks so much, miina XD Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Wounds to the Soul_**

"Y-you... Monster!!" Ryou cried, gagging up blood. He moaned in agony, but found that he couldn't move very well.

He could do nothing.

"Yup. I'm the one who did this to you. But, my intentions were because you wounded my daughter. Nay, you killed her! I shall never let you live in peace until you suffer as my beloved daughter has suffered!" he bellowed.

Ryou twitched and groaned.

"W-what... un... planning...?" he moaned. Dartz snickered.

"I'm going to take away Yugi and Dante's lives. Sure, Yami may kill me, but once they're gone, there is no reviving a vampire. But, imagine my shock when I found you," Dartz giggled. Ryou looked confused, so Dartz explained.

"The adoptive son. Means Yami cares about you. I'll take away their lives," he said before dropping Ryou.

Ryou's body hit the ground with a thud, and he groaned in pain. His heart was almost gone. Parts of it had been stabbed when Dartz hit him. Ryou cried and then glared to Dartz, who was just barely turning his back to the silverette.

"B-Bakura's gonna... kill you!" he shouted. Dartz turned to Ryou and snickered.

"Maybe. But, it'll never bring you back again," he said before turning and leaving the bleeding vampire to lay on the ground and await his own death.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Ryou's POV]

"No! C-come back here you...." my hand faultered and I collapsed to my stomach.

"Monster...." I breathed.

My words did nothing. Dartz continued to walk away, ready to execute his horrid plan. I looked at my hand, which was about all I could move for the time being, and I balled it into a rough fist, ignoring pain.

I raised my fist as tears started pouring from my eyes.

"Unn!" I cried as I pounded my fist on the ground. I felt like screaming, but there was nothing that I could do. I couldn't move. Therefore, I was worthless to help anyone, and people would die because of me.

I screamed and sobbed in agony and sorrow.

As far as I was concerned...

I was the most worthless vampire on the face of the earth.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Noah's POV]

I woke up, groggy, and instantly, I sensed something was wrong.

Being a general, I was trained that when you sensed something wrong, go for it and find out what was causing the disturbance.

I looked over to my clock and whirled it around. The brass hands were over the twelve and the shorter one was on the three. My blue eyes widened and I checked it again, rubbing my eyes to see what was happened.

It was two hours past when Mom left.

"Mom..." I whispered.

I threw myself from the bed and grabbed on my jacket. I threw it on, not bothering with my armor. I could do that while I ran. I grabbed my door handle and bolted from my bedroom like a shot of lightning.

"Dad!"

I had to get Dad and hurry!

"Dad!!"

Mom could have been hurt!

"Dad!!!"

Or....

"Dad!!!!"

Even worse than that...

"Dad!!!!!!"

My mom could be dead at this point.

"DAD!!!!!"

------

Me: Aaaagh!! Noah, hurry and get Bakura!

Lucy: This is bad! Dartz is coming to kill Dante and Yugi!

Me: Bakura, save Ryou! Yami, kick Dartz's ass! He hurt your adopted son and aims to kill your lover and son!

Lucy: This is not good!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	23. Servant

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Noah has gone to get Bakura!

Me: Ryou's injured!

Lucy: Dartz is coming to kill Dante and Yugi!

Me: Please read and enjoy!

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: Servant_**

[Bakura's POV]

I sensed something was wrong.

Noah was running into my bedroom, screaming my name. She was actually calling me 'Dad', but I had gotten used to it by now.

I groaned sat up, shifting myself so that I was facing Noah. She looked scared, to say the least. Her eyes were wide, and it looked as if she had been crying. I could tell by the way she was gasping and shuddering.

I touched her shoulder gently.

"Noah, what's wrong?" I asked. Noah shuddered.

"D-Daddy..." she whispered. She called me that when she was really scared. I reached down and pulled her into my lap. I was shocked that Ryou hadn't woken up from all this. He wasn't usually a deep sleeper and was awoken immediatly.

I calmed Noah.

"Shh... Noe, it's all right. Just tell me what's bothering you, okay?" I asked. Noah looked up at me.

"D-Dad.... M-Mom is..." she whispered.

I frowned. Ryou was what? I turned and spotted the bed next to me was empty. My eyes went wide and I glanced around more. Ryou was nowhere in the room. Horrified, I grabbed Noah gently and looked into her eyes.

"Noe, what happened to Ryou?" I asked. Noah shuddered.

"M-Mom went outside in his armor to check out a 'bad scent'. He said if he wasn't home in two hours to get you... I'm afraid that Mom might have been..." Noah trailed off, sobbing. I gasped in horror, dark thoughts racing through me.

Ryou...

I placed Noah on the bed and grabbed my armor. I didn't bother to put on anything else, just my armor. I grabbed my sword and then put my boots on quickly. I turned and raced towards the door, shouting to Noah over my shoulder.

"Go wake Yami and Yugi! Tell them something's wrong!" I called. Noah nodded and went down the opposite side of the hall.

I tore down the hall, eyes darting around. Ryou was all right... He had to be all right! If someone had hurt him, I was going to tear them to pieces! I managed to escape the castle, noticing many of the vampires gathering in the hall.

Noah must have told Yami and Yugi.

I raced down the streets of the city and sniffed.

The air smelled wrong.

Jasmine filled the air. Vampires naturally smelled of vanilla, but each had a special scent mixed in. But never jasmine.

Jasmine... was the scent of evil for vampires. If one smelled of jasmine, it means that he or she had evil blood and was a viscious killer.

Suddenly, I gasped. In and amongst the scents was a familiar vanilla with a rose scent to it. I recognized that scent. I would recognize it anywhere, no matter what was around me to try and block it off.

Ryou's scent.

I gasped when another scent filled my nose. It was metallic with the scent of vanilla-rose mixed in with it.

Blood.

Ryou's blood.

Lots of it.

"RYOU!!!!" I hollered as I continued. I was certain I had awoken a few villagers, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered more to me than Ryou did at this moment. I had to be sure that he was all right.

But the scent of blood did not settle my terrors.

Once I rounded the corner, those fears were confirmed, and my heart almost stopped beating.

In the bare alley, near the outskirts, lay a small figure in black. His clothes were badly torn, and he was on his stomach. Through his chest, a giant hole. His hair was long and silver, stained with crimson blood. His eyes were closed, and from what I could see...

He was not breathing.

"NO!! RYOU!!!!"

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Normal POV]

Ryou groaned in agony and glared up to the direction where Dartz had gone.

"D-damn... rebel... vampire..." he snarled. He then moaned and collapsed to the ground again. He sighed in defeat, and realized that he was possibly going to die. There was no way he had been laying here for two whole hours.

Suddenly, an angelic voice called to him.

Worry concerning him.

"Ryou!!" the voice shouted. Ryou managed to force his eyes open, just enough to see a blur of black and white come towards him.

He groaned and tried to push himself up.

"B-Bakura..." he moaned. Bakura was instantly by his side, and he gently lifted his lover into his arms. His eyes traced the hole that was in his lover's chest, and he remembered when he was controlled by another vampire and caused this very wound to Ryou.

He snarled to himself.

"Ryou, you'll be all right. Just hang on," he whispered. Ryou had zoned out by this point, and Bakura took off for the castle.

[Inside the Throne Room...]

Yami glanced around at the scrambling vampires. He and Yugi had been awoken, and Dante was near Noah. Noah was still shaken up, and Dante had his arms around her, trying to calm her down before she started crying harder.

Yami looked to the servants and frowned.

One of the servants had short green hair, silver eyes, and was dressed like all the others. But Yami had never seen that servant before. He was about to ask who that servant was, but he never got the chance.

Bakura kicked open the door to the throne room and stormed in...

A bleeding, wounded, and possibly dead Ryou in his arms.

------

Me: Aaagh!! Ryou-chan!

Lucy: I hope he survives!

Me: Plus, that servant plays an important part later on!

Lucy: You'll all see why!

Me: Please review and we shall update real soon!


	24. Lost

**Title**: The Tragic Song

**Genre**: romance, tragedy

**Rating**: T for language and violence (mentions of sex, mpreg, and other things)

**Pairings**: YamiXYugi; BakuraXRyou; MarikXMalik; SetoXJonouchi; HondaXOtogi; MokubaXHonda

**Summary**: This was a story from long ago. A story of a vampire king, his human lover, a jealous vampiress, and the 'mother' I thought I would once have. This is the story of why humans and vampires can not fall in love. This is the story of the tragic song that the vampire king Yami sings every night.

Me: Next chapter!

Lucy: Bakura brought Ryou, wounded, abck to the castle!

Me: And there's a mystery servant there!

Lucy: Wonder who it is!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: Lost_**

"Ryou!" Yugi cried out in shock. He and Ryou were best friends (pratically family since Ryou was Yami's adopted son).

"Mom!" Noah shouted. Dante kept a tighter grip on her so that she wouldn't freak out. Yami stood up and ordered the people to bring Ryou to the medical center, but Bakura refused to allow them anywhere near Ryou.

Seeing this, Yami stepped down near Bakura and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bakura snapped a glance over to Yami, who was staring at him intensly. Yami pointed down to Ryou, who was laying, near-death, in Bakura's arms.

"Bakura, if you want to save Ryou, let them take him to the medical center," he said.

Bakura hesitated before he let his arms fall limp, allowing the vampires to take Ryou from his arms. Yami held his friend by the shoulder until Ryou was out of sight, and then he let him go.

Bakura sighed and looked to Yami for a few moments.

"So, what do I believe in now?" he asked, almost sobbing. Yami placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder again and shook his head.

"Have faith that Ryou will survive this. He survived this wound once. He can do it again," he said. Bakura nodded and looked at his hands. While he sobbed, with Yami comforting him, one of the servants snuck off.

He snickered before making his way to Ryou's room.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Ryou's POV]

It was too dark for me.

Everything was much too dark.

There was a little light, but... I couldn't make out its shape. I guess I was too far into the depths. I could have sworn that I heard my bedroom door open, and I was confused as to who it could possibly be.

Bakura, from what I could tell, wasn't allowed in to see me yet, because he was probably going to jostle and try to awaken me, which is not what the doctors wanted for me right now.

So they weren't going to let him in.

The figure stepped closer to the bed, and I could have sworn I heard a knife coming from a sheath. The figure chuckled.

"Poor thing. You should have died when I stabbed you before... Ryou..." the figure said. I recognized the voice, but was not certain who it was. I was paralyzed, and unable to move.

Or to protect myself.

[Normal POV]

The servant slunk into Ryou's bedroom and drew a knife from his pocket. He raised it above Ryou, aiming it directly for his unarmed throat. He would have aimed for Ryou's heart, but the gauze was in the way.

He smirked.

"You shouldn't have gone to fight me, Ryou. You should have just died right then," he laughed.

The servant then raised his knife into the air, and started to bring it down on the poor, defenseless little vampire.

"Mom?"

The servant stopped and glared over his shoulder, just in time to see Noah come walking in. Noah saw the knife, and the position the servant was in, and she stopped, drawing her sword.

"Who... are you!?" she roared. The servant sneered.

'_She saw..._' he thought. He then licked the tip of the dagger and smirked evilly.

'_Then she has to die, too..._'

------

Me: Oh no!

Lucy: The servant is either Dartz in disguise, or is working for Dartz!

Me: Who ever it is, he found Noah! Or rather, Noah found him out, and now...

Lucy: He probably wants to kill Noah so she can't give him away to Yami, Yugi, Dante, or Bakura!

Me: Please review and we'll update soon!


	25. To Whom It May Concern

All right, guys, we want to thank you all very much for reading and liking our stories! It's people like you that make all of this possible, and we are very thankful for that!

However, due to some changes that FF dot net has made, and some choice on our part, we fear we are going to have to delete and repost the majority of our stories. We plan to make some of them better in the process and hope that people will like them a bit more than they already have, and it is because of this that we are sorry to say that we are going to be rewriting them!

The reposts will be coming soon.

Please favorite and/or alert them if you enjoy the story and we shall repost as soon as possible! It will not be long, since the majority of the stories will just be reposted and have a few things changed and/or added!

We hope to have them fixed soon, and we hope they will be better!

Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy the reposts, and they will be up soon, but we will not be deleting stories for a little while, so have no fear, and we will update and complete them as soon as they are reposted!

A big thanks to all my readers!


	26. To Whom It May Concern II

After some careful consideration, which took about three minutes, I realized that it is too much trouble to delete and repost stuff, so I am going to just fix the story and leave it, so I will not delete it, so there are no worries for anyone xD The story will remain where it is, but some things are going to be changed around, so there will be no need to have to favorite anything else, you guys.

Again, thanks for putting up with all this while it happens!

We hope to have everything fixed and perfectly ready as soon as possible.


End file.
